


Il Gioiello del Vaticano

by AmyWendys



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWendys/pseuds/AmyWendys
Summary: Il conte Girolamo Riario una volta disse: «Quando si deve trasmettere un messaggio, preferisco servirmi di mezzi che gli altri non userebbero».Una donna, ad esempio.E se papa Sisto IV non avesse avuto un figlio, ma una figlia?E se il bellicoso Santo Padre avesse deciso di sfruttarla come arma per i suoi subdoli piani, approfittando dell'effetto sorpresa?Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse avuto lei il compito di attaccare Firenze e di ottenere i servigi del geniale artista Leonardo da Vinci?-«Sapete chi sono?», domandò la giovane donna, chinando di poco la testa di lato; la voce morbida e vellutata, senza alcuna traccia di turbamento. «Sono Gemma Riario. Contessa di Imola, guida della Santa Romana Chiesa e nipote di Sua Santità, papa Sisto IV».[...]«Sì, lo so», commentò la contessa, con un sospiro annoiato. «Rimangono tutti sempre molto sorpresi di vedere una donna», continuò, con una naturalezza e una tranquillità a dir poco disarmanti, ben poco appropriati al contesto. «Volevano un figlio maschio. Lo avrebbero chiamato Girolamo. Ma poi sono arrivata io».





	1. Il Papa

**_ Il Gioiello del Vaticano _ ** ** **

** Capitolo 1 - Il Papa ** ** **

Nei tarocchi, la carta del Papa rappresenta fecondità di pensiero che genera il sapere, la conoscenza. È saggezza, sacralità, divinazione, gnosi. Indica fede e religione, meditazione e modestia.   
Al negativo, però, riflette rancori nascosti, fanatismo. Può generare intolleranza e ribellione. 

«I nostri uomini hanno avuto successo!», esclamò Lupo Mercuri, spalancando le porte che conducevano ai bagni del Vaticano. «Sforza è morto».

Dietro di lui, Francesco Pazzi alzò gli occhi al cielo per tutto quel baccano, poco aiutato dalle proteste delle guardie alle sue spalle che intimavano i due ospiti di lasciare Sua Santità in pace. 

Papa Sisto, al contrario, non sembrò troppo infastidito dalla visita. Abbandonò con non curanza il ragazzino con cui si stava intrattenendo nella vasca ed uscì a grandi passi per raggiungere i due uomini. Alzò appena una mano in alto, per congedare le guardie all’ingresso della stanza, ed aspettò di vederle uscire prima di proseguire la conversazione. A quel punto, riportò la sua attenzione su Francesco Pazzi. 

«Firenze è pronta ad accogliere, Vostra Eminenza», rispose immediatamente il fiorentino, capendo che quello sguardo era una tacita domanda. «Credetemi», aggiunse, inchinandosi per poter baciare l’anello papale. 

Nel mentre, il cardinale Mercuri afferrò la veste del papa, e lo aiutò ad indossarla. 

«Come lo sapete?», domandò Sisto, con diffidenza. 

«Abbiamo un informatore alla corte di Lorenzo», rispose prontamente Lupo, sistemando con cura il pesante abito riccamente decorato. 

«E cos’altro sapete?», chiese ancora il papa, per nulla convinto. 

«I Medici stanno organizzando un Carnevale, nel patetico intento di ingraziarsi il popolo», proseguì il fiorentino, portando le mani dietro alla schiena in una posa rigida e solenne. «Sono deboli, ma cercano di distogliere l’attenzione della gente con frivolezze del genere», aggiunse, con un’espressione seccata. 

«Santità…», si intromise Lupo Mercuri, con un sorriso tutto elettrizzato che non fece altro che infastidire ancora di più Sisto. «È la vostra occasione per colpire», aggiunse sottovoce, come un bambino che non aspetta altro che il permesso per giocare. 

In tutta risposta, il papa sbuffò infastidito: più che una discussione su mosse e tattiche politiche, gli sembrava di avere a che fare con dei ragazzini. Non si fidava nemmeno un po’ di quei due piccoli scagnozzi, e sapeva che una missione di quel calibro necessitava di tutt’altra guida. 

Come se qualcuno gli avesse letto nel pensiero, le guardie fuori dalla porta bussarono cinque colpi, il segnale prestabilito che annunciava l’ospite ancor prima di aprire l’ingresso. 

«Prego», rispose lui subito, sapendo che la soluzione a cui stava pensando era proprio lì fuori. 

Il portone di legno massiccio si aprì con un lieve cigolio, e fu subito seguito dal suono di passi lenti e misurati sul marmo della sala. 

I due ospiti si voltarono confusi ed incuriositi, mentre Sisto si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto soddisfatto. 

«Signori…», esordì il papa, con una nota di fierezza. «Vi presento uno dei più preziosi gioielli del Vaticano». 

L’ospite appena entrata si concesse un leggero sorrisetto compiaciuto, mentre raggiungeva il piccolo gruppetto. Una volta di fronte a Sisto, accennò un inchino, ma nemmeno un gesto tanto umile scalfì minimamente il suo atteggiamento fiero ed altezzoso. 

Né le vesti completamente nere, tratto distintivo della divisa del Vaticano e spezzate solo dal candido simbolo della Chiesa cucito sul petto, né i capelli raccolti in un’elaborata ed austera acconciatura, né tanto meno la spada o lo stiletto nella cintura… Niente di tutto ciò intaccava minimamente la sua bellezza o la sua femminilità. Lo sguardo, vispo e fiero, manifestava tutta la sua sicurezza, e sarebbe stato capace di soggiogare chiunque in un battito di ciglia. 

«Santo Padre», disse la giovane donna, con decisione. 

In risposta, l’uomo sollevò una mano e la indicò ai due uomini suoi ospiti. 

«Mia nipote, nonché contessa, Gemma Riario», affermò l’uomo, con un ghigno soddisfatto. 

Un po’ sorpreso, Francesco Pazzi chinò di poco la testa in un cenno di saluto. Al contrario, il cardinale Mercuri si improvvisò un gentiluomo e si inchinò per un galante baciamano. Con ogni probabilità, un modo come un altro per ingraziarsi Sua Santità, vista la fierezza mostrata nei confronti della giovane donna. 

«Ho sentito parlare meravigliosamente di voi», proseguì il cardinale, con un sorriso d’adulazione, ma la contessa non si scomodò a rispondere se non con un cenno d’assenso del capo. 

«Una donna, Vostra Santità?», domandò invece Francesco Pazzi, senza fare nulla per celare il suo scetticismo. 

«Vi consiglio di non sottovalutarla», ribatté prontamente Sisto, indurendo il tono della voce. «È una delle armi migliori a disposizione della Santa Romana Chiesa». 

«Non è mai saggio lasciarsi ingannare dalle apparenze», aggiunse la contessa Riario, con un sorriso di finta gentilezza che sicuramente non celava una nota di ammonimento. 

Intuendo che la situazione si stava evolvendo a suo sfavore, il fiorentino finse la migliore delle espressioni di accondiscendenza, e si sforzò di compiacere papa Sisto. 

«Sicuramente possedete l’elemento sorpresa», rispose l’uomo, annuendo. «Una tattica inusuale, ma molto interessante». 

Gemma Riario era ben abituata a reazioni e commenti di quel tipo, e nel corso degli anni aveva imparato a farsi scivolare addosso ogni diffidenza da parte di altri: presto o tardi, tutti si rendevano conto di quale enorme sbaglio fosse crederla innocua, e la soddisfazione di vedere le loro espressioni farsi intimorite, nel realizzare quanto in realtà fosse pericolosa, era un’ottima ricompensa. 

«Avrete presto prova del mio valore, non dovete temere», rispose la contessa, con un sorriso di finta cortesia. 

A quell’affermazione, sia Francesco Pazzi che Lupo Mercuri si voltarono verso papa Sisto, l’espressione del volto vagamente confusa in una tacita richiesta di spiegazioni. 

«Sono certo che mia nipote sarà un aiuto più che valido nel nostro piano contro i Medici», spiegò il papa, sistemandosi meglio la veste addosso. «Qualcosa in contrario, per caso?», aggiunse poi, in una domanda assolutamente retorica. 

«No, certo che no», risposero prontamente i due, suscitando in Gemma un sorrisetto soddisfatto: tali a quali a due cagnolini spaventati. 

«Dunque datevi da fare», sentenziò Sua Santità, tornando severo. 

«Assolutamente», gli assicurò Francesco Pazzi. 

«C’è un’altra ragione per affrettarsi», aggiunse Lupo Mercuri, facendosi più cupo. «Il Turco in questo momento si trova a Firenze. Cerca il Libro delle Lamine». 

A quelle parole anche Gemma tornò seria e si voltò verso il cardinale. Sisto invece, evidentemente infastidito dall’aver nominato quel manufatto come se la sua importanza superasse quella di mettere fine alla dinastia de’ Medici, borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e se ne andò a grandi passi. 

Prima di giungere alla porta, però, si voltò un’ultima volta, e scoccò uno sguardo freddo e severo proprio verso la nipote. Il cardinale Mercuri e Francesco Pazzi si guardarono confusi, ma Gemma aveva capito perfettamente quello che le era appena stato ordinato, senza neanche bisogno di una parola. Annuì, e Sisto uscì definitivamente dalla sala. 

La contessa, invece, si voltò verso la vasca e piegò le labbra in un sorriso impregnato di falsità e sarcasmo, mentre lentamente si avvicinava agli scalini lambiti dall’acqua calda, lo sguardo puntato sul giovane ragazzino che per tutto il tempo della conversazione era rimasto seduto in silenzio. 

«Sono… molto dispiaciuta», mormorò, piegando leggermente la testa di lato, mentre si immergeva nell’acqua. 

«Perché?», balbettò il ragazzino, con un filo di voce. 

La mano di Gemma scivolò silenziosamente alla cintura e si strinse intorno all’impugnatura dello stiletto, ma il suo sguardo rimase fisso negli occhi del giovane.

«Non avresti dovuto sentire», rispose semplicemente. 

In un istante, la sua espressione si fece fredda ed apatica, come se di colpo avesse perso qualsiasi capacità di provare emozioni, e rimase tale, mentre estraeva l’arma dalla cintura e con un gesto netto tagliava la gola del ragazzo. La vittima non riuscì ad emettere altro che un gemito strozzato, mentre ricadeva nell’acqua, tingendola lentamente di rosso scarlatto. 

Gemma immerse lo stiletto nella vasca, ripulendolo dal sangue, per poi riporlo nella cintura con un movimento fluido ed elegante. Si voltò verso i due ospiti, che nel frattempo erano rimasti pietrificati di fronte a quella scena, le loro espressioni assolutamente gelate. 

La contessa riemerse dalla vasca, e li raggiunse sulla passerella di marmo, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Quanto meno, aveva già dimostrato loro quanto qualsiasi pregiudizio fosse infondato. 

«Bene, signori…», esordì Gemma, congiungendo le mani davanti a sé. «Vogliamo proseguire?» 


	2. La Temperanza

**_ Il Gioiello del Vaticano _ ** ** **

** Capitolo 2 - La Temperanza **

Nei Tarocchi, la carta della Temperanza è medicina naturale, energia che fluisce per trasfondere forza, per guarire, per trasformare. Temperanza che porta a guardare con senso d’indifferenza a tutto ciò che la vita presenta sotto forma di grettezza, insegnando la rassegnazione. Può indicare sensibilità profonda, ricettività a tutto ciò che ci circonda, e ancora: senso di pace, di dolcezza, di riposo.   
Al negativo, però, può indicare una natura apatica e instabile. Si può giungere a un’apatia totale, una passività negativa, o eccedere in certi settori di vita. 

Gemma estrasse per l’ennesima volta lo stiletto dalla cintura e ricominciò a giocherellarci, cercando di ingannare l’attesa, sempre più snervante. Ancor più che dal ritardo dei suoi collaboratori, era seccata al pensiero di quello che stava per accadere.

Non era la prima volta che aveva a che fare con Al-Rahim, ma in ogni occasione sperava e pregava che fosse l’ultima. La sua riapparizione voleva dire lunghi viaggi in tutta Italia, per tentare di stare al passo con i suoi spostamenti, oltre che interminabili interrogatori tutt’altro che piacevoli con chiunque avesse avuto la sfortuna di incontrare quell’uomo che tanto insisteva nel farsi chiamare _il Turco_. 

E soprattutto, quell’incarico comportava frequenti visite in Vaticano, presso Sua Santità. Al solo pensarci, strinse lo stiletto con tutta la forza di cui era capace, pur di opporsi alla tentazione di lanciarlo e conficcarlo nella prima superficie disponibile; una forza tale da far emergere il segno di un anello sotto la pelle nera dei guanti. 

Prese un profondo respiro e concentrò i suoi pensieri su tutt’altro, o ci avrebbe guadagnato solo una grande e dolorosa rabbia. Pur di distrarsi, rivolse la sua attenzione allo stiletto, al movimento fluido ed elegante con cui lo rigirava tra le mani, qualsiasi mossa volesse compiere. Quasi le scappò una risata nel rifletterci: aveva imparato ad impugnare e ad usare quell’arma ancor prima di studiare le basi della religione cattolica. 

A quale scopo investire tempo e denaro in una preparazione culturale, se si fosse rivelata incapace di combattere? Con ogni probabilità Sisto aveva seguito quello stesso ragionamento, facendo iniziare il suo addestramento quanto prima possibile. 

Ed eccola lì, in grado di impugnare un’arma da quando aveva appena otto anni, ma a volte incapace di recitare a comando gli insegnamenti della Bibbia. D’altro canto, si ritrovava a ventiquattro anni con due terzi della sua vita trascorsi al servizio della Santa Madre Chiesa, più o meno ufficialmente, impegnata in allenamenti ed addestramenti serrati e senza tregua, per mantenerla degna di essere definita _il gioiello più prezioso del Vaticano_. 

E in contesti più nascosti, _l’arma più potente del Vaticano_. 

Titoli che suonavano entrambi prestigiosi, di cui andare fieri, ma per Gemma altro non erano che macigni, onnipresenti sempre e comunque. A volte sopportabili, a volte così pesanti da impedirle di respirare. 

Il suono, ormai familiare, della serratura della porta la destò dai suoi pensieri. In tanti anni aveva attraversato quel passaggio segreto molto più spesso dell’entrata principale. I soliti discorsi sulla segretezza e sul bisogno di discrezione. 

Con il suo caratteristico passo pesante e grezzo, il capitano Grunwald comparve nella sala, dopo aver superato un’imponente libreria colma di libri e manufatti, e cercò Gemma con lo sguardo. 

La trovò seduta su uno dei maestosi tavoli degli Archivi, anch’essi tutt’altro che utili ad esplorare ed esaminare i tesori lì custoditi, ma volti solo ed esclusivamente ad esibire e ad ostentare tutta la ricchezza posseduta dalla Chiesa. Probabilmente era stato usato più oro per decorare quello scrittoio che non per una corona. 

Non a caso, era il preferito di Gemma. Ogni volta che aveva la possibilità di stare da sola negli Archivi, senza papa Sisto nei paraggi, saltava sul quel tavolo e si sedeva sul bordo, rigorosamente con la più regale e raffinata delle posture: schiena dritta, una gamba accavallata sopra all’altra, e le mani elegantemente congiunge davanti a sé. Oppure, come in quel caso, impegnate a giocherellare con il suo amato stiletto. 

Quando la giovane donna rialzò gli occhi su di lui, però, lo sguardo che gli rivolse era molto più tagliente della sua arma preferita. 

«Mi auguro che questo ritardo sia seguito da un’ottima spiegazione», tuonò severamente, rallentando il movimento del pugnale nelle sue mani. «Ad esempio, che il Turco ha rinunciato alla sua missione suicida e che il mio lavoro qui è già finito», aggiunse, con un sorriso sarcastico e di pura cortesia. 

«Purtroppo no, contessa Riario», rispose il capitano, con insolita umiltà. 

In una qualsiasi altra situazione, sarebbe stato bravissimo ad intimidire il suo avversario, aiutato anche dal suo aspetto minaccioso ed aggressivo. Ma ogni regola ha la sua eccezione, e per Grunwald quell’eccezione era Gemma. 

«Certo che no», mormorò la giovane donna, la voce impregnata di ironia. «Avanti, che altro dovete dirmi? Ho già perso abbastanza tempo», continuò poi, seccata. 

«È ancora a Firenze, e molti altri indizi indicano che anche il Libro si trovi-…», ma Gemma sollevò una mano e schioccò le dita: un tacito modo di zittirlo. E di umiliarlo, allo stesso tempo. 

«Sono certa di non aver aspettato tanto a lungo solo per avere la metà delle informazioni che ho chiesto», disse la contessa, volgendo lo sguardo verso il punto dal quale era comparso il capitano. 

Pochi secondi dopo, infatti, negli Archivi echeggiò il suono di altri passi, molto più lenti ed insicuri di quelli di Grunwald, e poco dopo girò l’angolo un secondo personaggio, completamente celato sotto ad un pesante mantello di velluto scuro. 

«Quanta teatralità», commentò la contessa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Siete una spia della Chiesa, non il personaggio di un qualche spettacolo teatrale», aggiunse poi, con tono di rimprovero. 

Dovette attendere qualche altro istante prima che il secondo ospite rinunciasse a quell’ultima barriera protettiva, costituita dal cappuccio del mantello. Attesa che non fece altro che infastidirla più di quanto già non lo fosse. 

Con un’espressione che tentava, invano, di celare l’irrequietezza, Madonna Donati fece la sua comparsa, lo sguardo dritto a terra e il labbro inferiore torturato con i denti per scaricare il nervosismo. 

«Altro silenzio?», chiese Gemma, in quella che non suonava affatto come una domanda, ma come una minaccia. «Perché, in tal caso, temo di non avere abbastanza pazienza per tollerarlo», precisò poi, l’espressione severa e le mani fasciate dai guanti di pelle nera che già armeggiavano con lo stiletto. 

«Il Turco ha avuto successo», rispose Lucrezia, e un secondo dopo la sua espressione si fece ancora più tesa, rendendosi conto che non avrebbe potuto scegliere parole peggiori, soprattutto visto l’umore già molto alterato della contessa. «Ha… ha trovato qualcuno interessato al libro», balbettò poi, con umiltà. 

«Di bene in meglio», mormorò Gemma, poggiandosi una mano sulla fronte e chiudendo gli occhi, nel tentativo di ritrovare un po’ di autocontrollo. «Chi è lo stolto di turno?», domandò poi, desiderosa di porre fine a quell’incontro il prima possibile. 

«Un artista…», rispose Lucrezia. «…il cui nome è Leonardo da Vinci». 

«I Medici lo hanno assunto per progettare armi da assedio», aggiunse Grunwald, capendo che la giovane fiorentina non sarebbe stata di alcun aiuto per accorciare la durata di quel colloquio. 

«Un artista?», ripeté Gemma, dapprima perplessa. «Sarebbe questa la terribile notizia che tanto temevate di comunicarmi? Che dovrò occuparmi di un surrogato di giullare armato di pennelli?», continuò retorica e sempre più divertita. 

«Questo artista è diverso dagli altri», tentò nuovamente Madonna Donati, e la sua sarebbe anche suonata come un’obiezioni audace, se solo non fosse stata minata dalla sua espressione intimidita e a disagio. «Le sue idee sono… insolite, rivoluzionarie». 

«Avete catturato la sua attenzione: questo pone già un limite alla sua intelligenza», ribatté Gemma, con un sorriso impegnato di falsità. 

La giovane fiorentina apparve visibilmente offesa, ma il timore ebbe la meglio e la costrinse a tornare docile e accondiscendente. 

«Bene», mormorò Gemma con sarcasmo, scendendo dal tavolo con una grazia a dir poco surreale. «Continuate a tenerlo d’occhio, così come il Magnifico. Voglio tutte le informazioni che il vostro presunto bel visino riesce ad estorcere», ordinò, schioccando le dita in direzione della fiorentina. 

«Certamente», rispose Lucrezia, con un filo di voce e il desiderio di allontanarsi il prima possibile. 

Con un gesto annoiato, Gemma la congedò, per poi lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro pregno di seccatura. 

«Sellate i cavalli, capitano Grunwald», aggiunse poi, rivolta al suo collaboratore. «Firenze ci sta aspettando».

«Qual è il vostro piano, contessa?», indagò l’uomo, con tutta l’accortezza che il suo istinto di sopravvivenza gli stava gridando di usare. 

«Avere questo artista», rispose Gemma, armata della risolutezza che da sempre caratterizzava il suo nome. «Con le buone o con le cattive». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro buonsalve a tutt* voi!   
> Con un gran sorriso in viso, vi lascio il secondo capitolo. Come il primo, ha un ritmo più lento e di presentazione, ma dal prossimo l’azione si sposta tutta a Firenze e cominceranno le scintille.   
> Vi ringrazio di nuovo per aver letto e se vorrete lasciare un commento vi ringrazierò doppiamente.   
> Appuntamento la settimana prossima!   
> Un bacione grandissimo   
> Amy Wendys


	3. L'Imperatrice

**_ Il Gioiello del Vaticano  _ **

** Capitolo 3 - L’Imperatrice  **

Nei Tarocchi, la carta dell’Imperatrice rappresenta la luminosità dell’intelligenza che genera pensiero e comprensione. Indica forme e idee, rivela studio e riflessione, sapere. Dominio esercitato con la bontà e l’affabilità, che vuole esprimersi in un’educazione materna. È, ancora, indice di fecondità, di ricchezza interiore, di generosità.   
Al negativo, però, riflette superficialità, prodigalità eccessiva, intento di seduzione, vanità e desiderio di lusso. 

«Devo scambiare due parole con te. Abbiamo trovato delle impronte l’altra notte nel cimitero: quelle di un asino, di un uomo… e quelle di un ragazzo, che indossava scarpe dalla punta allungata. Esattamente come quelle che indossi tu». 

Il piccolo scagnozzo reclutato dalle guardie svizzere, il signor Morgante, non disse altro, prima che il suo compare colpisse Nico alla nuca e lo tramortisse. 

I due uomini attraversarono velocemente le viuzze di Firenze, ben attenti a non essere visti da nessuno, e caricarono il giovane su una carrozza, avendo cura di coprirgli la testa con un cappuccio di stoffa scura. 

Arrivati all’accampamento dei soldati di Roma, il signor Morgante scese per primo, e cercò con lo sguardo il braccio destro del mandante del rapimento: il capitano Grunwald. L’uomo, senza scomporsi eccessivamente, fece cenno di portare il collaboratore di da Vinci su un piccolo sgabello di legno, davanti ad un elegante tavolino dipinto di nero. 

Alcuni lamenti provenienti dalla carrozza avvertirono i presenti che il giovane fiorentino aveva ripreso conoscenza, ma legato ed incappucciato non poteva sapere dove fosse diretto. 

E, soprattutto, chi stesse per incontrare. 

Le guardie lo strattonarono fino al salottino improvvisato nel giardino e lo fecero inginocchiare a terra, con le braccia ben ferme dietro la schiena. Da sotto il cappuccio, non si udivano che singhiozzi sommessi e respiri tremolanti. 

Dall’altra parte del tavolino, il suono di passi lenti e calcolati venne attutito dal soffice manto erboso, e l’ospite si prese tutto il tempo di cui aveva voglia per sedersi su un’elegante poltroncina rivestita di tessuti preziosi. 

Sollevò lo sguardo verso una delle sue guardie e le bastò un semplice cenno del capo per dare ordine di togliere il cappuccio al ragazzo. L’uomo annuì con rispetto e liberò il fiorentino dalla maschera. 

Nico sussultò per la sorpresa ed iniziò a guardarsi intorno, con il terrore negli occhi e il respiro bloccato in gola, le guance rigate dalle lacrime e i capelli arruffati. Un attimo dopo, il suo sguardo si soffermò sulla donna seduta di fronte a lui, l’espressione assolutamente imperturbabile, calma, tutt’altro che propensa a lascia trapelare un indizio sulle sue intenzioni. 

«Sapete chi sono?», domandò la giovane donna, chinando di poco la testa di lato, la voce morbida e vellutata, senza alcuna traccia di turbamento. «Sono Gemma Riario. Contessa di Imola, guida della Santa Romana Chiesa e nipote di Sua Santità, papa Sisto IV». 

Nico a malapena riuscì a sentire le sue parole, tanto attanagliato dalla paura, e nessun suono lasciò le sue labbra, mentre lo sguardo vagava di nuovo da un soldato all’altro. 

«Sì, lo so», commentò la contessa, con un sospiro annoiato. «Rimangono tutti sempre molto sorpresi di vedere una donna», continuò, con una naturalezza e una tranquillità a dir poco disarmanti, ben poco appropriati al contesto. «Volevano un figlio maschio. Lo avrebbero chiamato Girolamo. Ma poi sono arrivata io». 

Il povero Nico non fece nulla per celare tutta la sua confusione, troppo sopraffatto dalla situazione e dalla valanga di informazioni, e guardò la giovane donna con lo sguardo impaurito e spaesato. 

«Ma il titolo di _Gioiello più prezioso del Vaticano_ non sarebbe suonato altrettanto bene», aggiunse poi, con una punta di orgoglio. «Ci si adegua al meglio delle proprie capacità». 

Non vedendo alcuna reazione da parte del giovane fiorentino, diversa da singhiozzi e sussulti, Gemma sospirò e riportò la sua attenzione sugli affari più urgenti. 

«Il signor Morgante ci ha informati delle vostre gesta da sciacallo», disse, indicando l’uomo in questione con un elegante e leggiadro gesto della mano. 

«Non so di cosa stiate parlando…», mormorò Nico, con quel poco di coraggio che era riuscito a raccogliere, ma tradito dalla voce incerta e malferma. 

«Non sprecate così le vostre forze, Nico», lo interruppe Gemma, con una vena di gentilezza che forse, in altre circostanze, sarebbe potuta sembrare quasi sincera. «Sappiamo così tanto, su di voi e sul vostro artista, che ogni tentativo di negare sarebbe solo una perdita di tempo», continuò, accavallando una gamba sopra l’altra. 

«Emm… Vostra Eccellenza…», si intromise il signor Morgante, muovendo qualche passo incerto verso la contessa. «C’era… la questione del mio compenso». 

A quelle parole, Gemma sollevò lo sguardo verso la guardia con un che di sorpreso, mentre le dita delle mani giocherellavano con i guanti di pelle. 

«Oh, sì, certamente», rispose poi, accennando un altro dei suoi sorrisi, all’apparenza quasi sincero. «Capitano Grunwald?», chiamò poi, sollevando appena la mano destra verso il suo collaboratore. 

Confuso, Nico seguì tutta la scena con lo sguardo, nella vana speranza che quel piccolo imprevisto potesse distrarre l’attenzione della contessa dalla questione riguardante da Vinci. Il tempo di vedere il luccichio della spada di Grunwald sguainata, e un istante dopo quella stessa spada decapitare il signor Morgante con un solo unico colpo, e la sua illusione svanì immediatamente. 

Degli schizzi di sangue gli sporcarono il viso, e il ragazzo cercò di voltare il capo altrove, ma la guardia alle sue spalle lo fece tornare subito al suo posto. 

«Oh mio Dio…», fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire Nico, mentre il suo sguardo tornava sul volto di Gemma, sulla sua totale mancanza di turbamento o di rimorso per quanto appena fatto. 

«Questa convinzione di potermi credere innocua solo in quanto donna…», mormorò Gemma, con un che di fastidio nella voce. «Per quanto io ci sia abituata, è sempre una seccatura», aggiunse, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e tornare concentrata sul giovane fiorentino. «Sappiamo del cadavere dell’ebreo trafugato, quindi evitiamoci tante cerimonie inutili: a cosa è dovuto l’interesse dell’artista in tutto ciò?» 

Nonostante le notevoli difficoltò nel respirare, Nico mantenne il suo silenzio, cercando di concentrare le forze nel tenere il suo corpo sotto controllo, percorso dai brividi per la paura. Il suo sguardo tornò sulla contessa, come si aspettasse un briciolo di pietà da un momento all’altro, ma l’espressione della giovane donna rimase imperscrutabile. 

L’unica emozione che fece capolino, dopo qualche altro secondo privo di parole, fu la noia, di fronte a quell’ennesima perdita di tempo. 

«Ho capito», mormorò Gemma, rivolgendo al suo fedele braccio destro un altro cenno della mano. 

Al suo segnale, due uomini si avvicinarono ad un tavolino poco distante, ed afferrarono uno strano oggetto: ad un primo sguardo, non sembrava altro che uno scrigno nero con una piccola maniglia bianca sul lato superiore. Uno dei lati, tuttavia, era decorato con una candida scultura raffigurante una giovane donna, dagli occhi vuoti e vacui. 

«Arriverà il giorno in cui non dovrò arrivare a tanto per essere ascoltata», mormorò Gemma, con un sospiro di rassegnazione. «Ma quel giorno non è oggi», e un istante dopo, Nico si sentì strattonare una mano e forzato ad inserirla nella scatola; con un piccolo giro della leva, gli venne negata ogni possibilità di liberarsi. 

«No…», mormorò con un fil di voce, in un’ultima supplica. 

«Si chiama _Lacrima della vedova_ », spiegò Gemma, con la stessa calma che aveva caratterizzato l’intera conversazione dall’inizio fino a quel punto. «La fonte del vostro fastidio è un’affilata creazione: una lima a punta diamantata», continuò, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia solo per potersi sporgere maggiormente verso il suo interlocutore. «Una gemma. Che coincidenza», aggiunse, con un sorriso sarcastico. 

Poco dopo, però, il sorriso scomparve, proprio nel momento in cui la mano della contessa si strinse attorno all’impugnatura, iniziando a farla girare. 

«Un semplice giro, ed ecco che il diamante incide, molto lentamente, il dorso della mano. Uno strato di epidermide alla volta», mormorò, e a riprova delle sue parole giunsero i lamenti sommessi di Nico, mentre la lama gli feriva la mano, lentamente ma dolorosamente. 

Completato il giro, Gemma tornò seduta composta sulla sedia, con le braccia distese sui braccioli della poltrona, e un sospiro venato di sofferenza lasciò le sue labbra prima che lei potesse fermarlo. 

«Proviamo un’altra volta: perché l’artista voleva il corpo dell’ebreo?», domandò la contessa, e non ebbe alcun controllo nemmeno sulla flebile speranza che si accese in lei che il giovane Nico capisse che il tempo di mostrarsi forte era finito. 

Non ricevendo altro che silenzio, però, le sue possibilità di scelta si azzerarono, e suo malgrado dovette tornare dritta sulla sedia. 

«Un altro giro, allora», mormorò, allungando di nuovo la mano verso la maniglia e stringendola con più forza del dovuto. 

Stava per girarla di nuovo, quando il giovane fiorentino singhiozzò. 

«No, vi prego», la implorò, con un filo di voce, prima che un altro singhiozzo gli bloccasse il respiro in gola. 

Gemma fece quanto in suo potere che mascherare quel accenno di sorriso come un’espressione soddisfatta e compiaciuta, e tornò ad osservare il ragazzo. 

«Sto ascoltando», mormorò, accavallando di nuovo una gamba sopra l’altra e congiungendo le mani sopra al ginocchio. 

«Cercava… qualcosa», rispose Nico, sollevando debolmente lo sguardo. 

Con il suo ormai caratteristico cenno della mano, radunò i suoi soldati, ordinando così loro di essere pronti a partire. 

«Che cosa?», lo incoraggiò, con tono calmo e pacato. 

«Una chiave». 

Per quanto Gemma fosse addestrata a cavarsela in qualsiasi tipo di situazione, dalle più diplomatiche alle più scomode, in cui doveva sporcarsi le mani in prima persona, per una volta decise di delegare alle sue guardie il compito di perquisire da cima a fondo la bottega di Leonardo, in cerca della chiave che, a detta di Nico, si trovava da qualche parte tra quelle mura. 

Con ogni probabilità, la contessa era stata baciata dalla fortuna quel giorno e, grazie alla decisione di non seguire le guardie svizzere a Firenze, era scampata all’esplosione innescata dal piccolo apprendista di Leonardo. 

Quanto meno, i suoi scagnozzi erano stati addestrati altrettanto bene, o almeno avevano imparato quando fosse il caso di fermarsi ed affrontare il nemico e quando invece scappare via. Ragion per cui, sentita la voce di Andrea che correva nella bottega, erano spariti nelle ombre della città, lasciando Nico e la sua mano sanguinante nel mezzo della bottega, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Andrea. 

«Ma… per tutti i diavoli!», esclamò Verrocchio, guardandosi intorno e stando ben attento a non avvicinarsi troppo alle fiamme ancora vive dell’incendio. «Cos’è accaduto qui?», domandò, avvicinandosi preoccupato a Nico. 

Dietro di lui, anche Leonardo e Zoroastro entrarono nello studio, entrambi allibiti di fronte ai danni provocati dallo scrigno esplosivo. 

«Quegli uomini sono spie del papa», mormorò l’artista, con ben poche tracce di dubbio nella sua voce. 

«Non ti bastava scontrarti con i Medici? Ora anche…», esclamò Andrea, la rabbia volta solo a mascherare la preoccupazione e la paura che lo attanagliavano. «Leonardo… stai parlando del papa», aggiunse, con un filo di voce, e non volle nemmeno provare ad immaginare cosa poteva comportare quell’affermazione. 

«Che potrebbe fare? Strapparci le viscere con una forchetta arrugginita?», si intromise Zoroastro, cono tono annoiato. 

Leonardo però non lo sentì nemmeno: il suo sguardo era caduto sul suo apprendista, sulla sua mano ferita e sanguinante, sulle sue guance rigate dalle lacrime e sulla sua espressione sconvolta. 

«Nico… chi ti ha fatto questo?», domandò, prendendogli delicatamente il polso ed esaminando la lesione. 

«La contessa Riario», rispose il giovane, con voce incerta. 

In quella che era sicuramente la reazione meno appropriata, Zoroastro scoppiò a ridere, sotto lo sguardo di rimprovero di Andrea. 

«Una donna?», ripeté, divertito. «L’istinto materno nei confronti di un bambino indifeso non ha prevalso?»

«Non c’era nulla di umano o di compassionevole in lei», borbottò il giovane, abbassando lo sguardo al solo ricordare quell’incontro. 

«Nessuno può resistere a questo bel faccino», commentò ancora l’amico, avvicinandosi al biondino e pizzicandogli le guance. 

«Zoroastro», lo ammonì Leonardo, con un’occhiataccia tutt’altro che amichevole. «Abbiamo un problema serio», aggiunse, cercando di riportare la conversazione su ciò che era davvero importante. 

«Andiamo, non è umanamente possibile resistere allo sguardo da cucciolotto del nostro Nico», proseguì Zo imperterrito, con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato per rivolgersi ad un bambino, e con le dita che gli scompigliavano i capelli. 

«Te l’ho detto: era spietata e priva di rimorsi», ribatté Nico, alzando la mano sana per fermare l’amico da quei giochetti. 

«Immune a qualsivoglia emozione?», chiese il moro, con lo sguardo improvvisamente attento. 

«Fredda come il ghiaccio», mormorò l’apprendista, impaurito anche dal solo ricordo.

«Abbastanza da resistere al _fascino_ …», iniziò Zoroastro, usando tutto il sarcasmo di cui era capace per l’ultima parola. «…di un certo artista presuntuoso di nostra conoscenza?»

«Non penso sappia nemmeno cos’è un’emozione», bofonchiò l’amico, andando a cercare uno straccio bagnato con cui ripulirsi la mano insanguinata. 

«Interessante», commentò il moretto, con un sorrisetto che non prometteva nulla di buono. «Davvero molto interessante», ripeté, spostando lo sguardo su Leonardo. 

«Non c’è niente di interessante», ribatté subito l’artista, mentre aiutava Nico a medicare la ferita. 

«Io penso di sì, invece. Sono certo che uno _scontro_ …», iniziò, calcando l’ultima parola di malizia. «…tra voi due sarebbe molto intrigante». 

«Con il piccolo braccio destro del papa? No, grazie», rispose l’artista, fingendo di rabbrividire alla sola idea. 

Aveva già abbastanza guai di cui occuparsi, senza che la Santa Romana Chiesa gli inviasse la sua piccola pietra preziosa a procurargliene altri. E visto quello che era stata in grado di fare a Nico, senza alcun rimorso come da lui narrato, non voleva nemmeno immaginare quali altri trucchetti avesse in serbo. 

«Una donna con le palle, non capita tutti i giorni», commentò tranquillamente Zoroastro, con un che di intrigato al solo pensiero. «Sono certo che non riusciresti a tenerle testa», affermò poi, puntandogli il dito contro. 

Leonardo scelse di ignorarlo, trovando l’idea, al contrario dell’amico, tutt’altor che allettante. E sicuramente nemmeno il suo orgoglio da egocentrico artista pieno di sé avrebbe gradito una sottomissione del genere. 

«Un bocconcino estremamente prelibato», continuò Zoroastro, rincarando la dose, mentre si avvicinava a lui. «Allettante... vero, artista?», gli sussurrò, a bassa voce. 

«Come no», borbottò il maestro, con non poco sarcasmo. «Te lo farò sapere quando uno di noi due finirà con un pugnale in gola». 

Ovviamente, però, l’amico scelse di concentrarsi solo sull’unico dettaglio che poteva tornargli utile, e proseguì nella sua tanto decantata teoria con un sorrisetto malizioso, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto ed assumeva un’aria sognante. 

«Voi due…» ripeté, fingendosi estremamente concentrato. «Suona bene», sentenziò poi, annuendo più e più volte con la testa. «È un buon inizio». 

Per sua sfortuna non ricevette alcuna risposta e, quando ebbe riportato lo sguardo sulla vittima delle sue ipotesi, trovò Leonardo intento ad ignorarlo e a prendersi cura della ferita alla mano del povero Nico. Di fronte alla scena, Zoroastro capì di non potere altro, e si abbandonò ad un sospiro di sconforto. 

«Staremo a vedere». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ormai ci ho preso gusto quindi ripropongo il buonsalve a tutt*!   
> Passate le dovute presentazioni e inquadrato il personaggio di Gemma (be’, più o meno, altrimenti sarebbe troppo facile), possiamo iniziare a muovere le pedine sulla scacchiera.   
> Il velato accenno al vero Girolamo Riario era una tentazione a cui non saputo resistere. E ogni tanto nella mia mente prende forma un adorabile quadretto in cui esistono entrambi, ma questa è un’altra storia.   
> In ogni caso, sono due personaggi diversi e con storie diverse, e così sarà nel resto dello sviluppo della storia.   
> A spezzare la tensione ci pensano comunque Zoroastro e la sua lingua lunga, una combo che non guasta mai.   
> Nella speranza di avervi intrigato e divertito, a seconda delle scene, ci rileggiamo tra due settimane.   
> Un bacione grandissimo   
> Amy Wendys


	4. La Luna

**_ Il Gioiello del Vaticano _ **

** Capitolo 4 - La Luna **

Nei Tarocchi, la carta della Luna raggruppa le apparenze, la forma visibile delle cose, le illusioni della fisicità e della materialità. È fantasia, capricciosità, originalità, ma anche errori e pregiudizi, spirito credulone. Incorpora le superstizioni e la passività mentale. È impressionabilità ed emotività.  
Al negativo, però, indica i legami materiali che immobilizzano, situazioni equivoche, inganno. Può indicare la minaccia, l’adulazione. 

La piacevole brezza della sera era un sollievo dopo la soffocante calura che aveva predominato durante tutta la giornata, in seguito al temporale. Le torce accese in tutta la radura resistevano a fatica contro il vento che soffiava sulla collina, ma un paio di schiavi al servizio della contessa avevano premura di continuare a ravvivare le fiamme. 

Gemma sedeva comodamente su una morbida poltrona, al centro del prato, e teneva gli occhi chiusi e il mento alto, inspirando profondamente l’aria fresca delle ore buie della giornata. Le gambe accavallate, un braccio rilassato e poggiato su un bracciolo, mentre con l’altra mano giocherellava con l’anello che teneva all’anulare destro. 

Sentì il tipico suono di un cavallo al galoppo avvicinarsi sempre di più alla radura, ma invece di recuperare immediatamente le formalità che si devono agli affari, rimase ancora qualche secondo a godersi gli ultimi istanti di tranquillità prima di rimettere i guanti. Metaforicamente e letteralmente. 

Ad occhi chiusi, sentì il capitano Grunwald lasciare il suo posto, alla sua destra, per avvicinarsi al perimetro del prato, andando così incontro all’ospite che cavalcava il suo destriero. Gemma invece non aveva bisogno di disturbarsi, già conosceva l’identità del visitatore. 

Quando poi sentì il cavallo nitrire e fermarsi a pochi passi da lei, sbuffò infastidita, ormai consapevole che il suo breve momento di tranquillità era finito. 

«L’ospite che stavamo aspettando con impazienza», mormorò, ogni parola intrisa di sarcasmo, mentre si alzava dalla poltrona ed indossava di nuovo i suoi guanti di pelle nera. 

Madonna Donati abbassò il cappuccio del mantello e si avvicinò alla contessa, il passo molto meno impertinente e sicuro di quello che Gemma si aspettava, e già quel minimo dettaglio fece scattare il primo campanello d’allarme. 

«È pericoloso per me essere vista mentre mi incontro con voi», esordì Lucrezia, in quello che molto probabilmente voleva essere un affronto, ma privo di un tratto fondamentale: l’impertinenza. «Ci sono occhi indiscreti ovunque a Firenze». 

Gemma tentò di essere seria ed interessata, ci provò davvero, ma già dopo le prime parole non riuscì a trattenersi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo con aria annoiata. 

«Se venissi fermata lungo la strada, desterei i sospetti di Lorenzo e delle Guardie della Notte», proseguì comunque la nobildonna, e la contessa rincarò la dose, portando una mano davanti alla bocca e mimando uno sbadiglio. 

«Avete finito?», chiese poi, non poco seccata. «Non ho alcun bisogno di una predica sulla discrezione, benché meno da voi», continuò poi, più severamente. 

A quelle parole Lucrezia si zittì, deludendo le aspettative della contessa: era più che sicura che la giovane donna avrebbe proseguito, costringendola a lasciare da parte le buone maniere per ribadire la sua totale assenza di interesse per le lamentele della spia del Vaticano. Il che, innescò un secondo campanello di allarme. 

«Dal momento che sembrate così ansiosa di concludere questo incontro quanto prima, ditemi: quali informazioni mi avete portato?», chiese Gemma, tornando a sedersi sulla sua poltrona. 

Dati i primi indizi, non fu affatto sorpresa di vedere la paura negli occhi di Madonna Donati mentre le porgeva la più prevedibile delle domande, considerato il suo ruolo di infiltrata. Né la stupì il silenzio seguente, così come lo sguardo di Lucrezia puntato verso il pavimento. 

«Vi prego, più lentamente e scandendo meglio le parole, oppure mi sarà impossibile capirvi», disse Gemma, portando una mano avanti e mimandole di rallentare il flusso, inesistente, di parole. 

Di nuovo, il suo sarcasmo non ricevette alcuna reazione, quando normalmente Lucrezia non perdeva occasione per scontrarsi con la contessa Riario. 

«Madonna Donati…», l’ammonì Gemma, abbandonando il sarcasmo solo per ricorrere ad un tono più duro e minaccioso. 

«Non ho nulla», mormorò la fiorentina, senza mai sollevare lo sguardo in quello della donna di fronte a lei. 

In un primo momento, la contessa finse un’espressione di confusione e perplessità, mentre si rialzava e si avvicinava a Lucrezia con passi lenti e brevi. 

«Come, prego?», chiese, nuovamente sarcastica.

«Non ho nulla», ripeté Madonna Donati, rialzando il capo, ma la sua maschera di sicurezza era incapace di celare la paura che in realtà la stava divorando. 

Con sua somma sorpresa, invece, Gemma rise divertita, prima di proseguire la conversazione con un’insolita naturalezza, distante dalle minacce e dall’intimidazione. 

«Come sarebbe a dire?», domandò, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Avete avuto una settimana di tempo per intrattenere il tanto celebrato da Vinci. Avete entrambi dimenticato come si conduce una conversazione?» 

A quelle parole, Gemma vide Lucrezia irrigidirsi ulteriormente e farsi sempre più nervosa, e non le ci volle molto per capire quale spiegazione si celasse dietro al suo strano comportamento. 

«Non lo avete più incontrato», mormorò, un’affermazione più che una domanda vera e propria, ma la fiorentina non era affatto sorpresa dalla perspicacia della contessa. 

«Ho tentato, più e più volte», rispose l’altra, anteponendo prima di tutto delle precisazioni. «Ma non ha dimostrato alcun interesse in risposta, dalla notte del Carnevale». 

Gemma tentò con tutte le sue forze di mantenere quell’aria leggera e rallegrata, ma il suo finto sorriso divertito si spense immediatamente, sostituito da un sonoro sospiro infastidito. 

«Avevate un compito. Uno solo», sibilò tagliente. «Trovare da Vinci, sedurlo, farlo parlare e poi riferire tutto a me. Quale parte non era chiara?» 

«Ho tentato», ripeté Lucrezia, ma Gemma la zittì alzando una mano in aria. 

«Ma ciò nonostante, io non ho le informazioni che ho chiesto», rispose la contessa, non poco infastidita. 

«Non è interessato, e non si è fatto alcuno scrupolo nel respingermi», si giustificò Lucrezia, e l’orgoglio ferito non tardò a mostrarsi nel suo tono di voce e nella sua espressione. 

«Oh, ma poverina», piagnucolò Gemma, con tutto il suo tipico e tagliente sarcasmo. «Dev’essere spiacevole fallire nell’unica cosa che si è capaci di fare», aggiunse in un bisbiglio, con una pietà palesemente falsa. 

Lucrezia serrò con forza i denti, e cercò di esprimere tutto l’odio che provava solamente attraverso il suo sguardo, ma era la prima a sapere che sarebbe stato assolutamente inutile contro qualcuno come la contessa Riario. 

«Quindi non dovrei nemmeno sprecare il mio fiato chiedendovi se ha mai menzionato una chiave o un ebreo», proseguì, seccata. 

La spavalderia e l’insolenza di Madonna Donati evaporarono immediatamente, perché sapeva benissimo che quel tono di voce non precedeva nulla di buono, e dovette dare fondo a tutto il suo coraggio anche solo per scuotere la testa in un cenno di dissenso. Nemmeno il suo sguardo fu immune alla paura, e tornò a fissare il prato sotto ai suoi piedi. 

«Non ci posso credere», sibilò Gemma, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Sbuffò pesantemente, prima di voltarsi verso i suoi uomini e schioccare le dita, e i soldati obbedirono immediatamente, correndo a recuperare la cassa di legno che si trovava nella tenda della contessa. 

«Strano, tuttavia. Ero fermamente convinta che voi foste il suo tipo», mormorò Gemma, rivolgendosi di nuovo a Lucrezia e riuscendo a risollevare il suo sguardo con aria perplessa, in una tacita domanda. «Respirate», precisò lei, facendo spallucce con finta innocenza. 

«Lo sottovalutate», mormorò la fiorentina a denti stretti, vistosamente indignata. 

«Chi? Io? Non oserei mai», rispose Gemma, ironica, voltandosi verso i suoi soldati ed afferrando un paio di oggetti dalla cassa di legno appena portata. 

Il primo oggetto fu una piccola ampolla di vetro, dal contenuto misterioso. 

«A che serve?», domandò Lucrezia, prendendola tra le mani. 

«Le istruzioni arriveranno presto», fu la brusca risposta della contessa, ancora irritata dal cambio di programma nel suo piano.

Dalla cassa poi estrasse un timbro per imprimere il sigillo papale e un foglio di carta arrotolato. 

«Nel caso riusciste miracolosamente a rivelarvi più interessante di quanto io non creda…», iniziò Gemma, molto scettica. «…comunicatemi le vostre scoperte utilizzando uno di questi punti sicuri sparsi in tutta Firenze. Già conoscete simboli e significati», proseguì, porgendole il tutto con fare sbrigativo.

«Non credo che da Vinci cambierà idea», mormorò Lucrezia, di nuovo intimorita. 

«Dovrò pensarci io, allora», rispose Gemma, e congedò l’ospite con un cenno di sufficienza. 

La guardò risalire a cavallo e sparire dalla sua vista con una certa urgenza, nemmeno lei immune alle minacce più o meno velate della contessa Riario, né alla sua caratteristica risolutezza. Solo quando la spia fu lontana dalla radura, Gemma si voltò e si avviò verso la sua tenda nell’accampamento. 

«Capitano Grunwald», lo richiamò, schioccando le dita. 

«Contessa Riario», rispose lui, raggiungendola a passo svelto. 

«Contro ordine. Ci tratteniamo per un paio di giorni ancora».

Era ormai notte fonda quando Grunwald percorse di nuovo il perimetro del campo, per controllare che fosse tutto tranquillo. 

Il silenzio era spezzato solamente dal verso di alcuni grilli, ben nascosti e al riparo tra i fili d’erba del prato. Al contrario, le guardie incaricate di sorvegliare l’accampamento non emettevano alcun suono, nemmeno un respiro più marcato degli altri. Restavano immobili, la lancia in una mano e lo scudo nell’altra, e attraverso la feritoia dell’elmo vigilavano tutt’intorno, pronte ad attaccare alla minima minaccia. 

Il compito di difendere l’esercito e la contessa spettava a loro, eppure il capitano stava sottraendo ore preziose al suo riposo solo per assicurarsi che l’accampamento fosse al sicuro. 

O forse, più precisamente, che una persona in particolare fosse al sicuro. 

Concluso il giro di perlustrazione, fece per tornare nella sua tenda e tentare di dormire almeno qualche ora. Avrebbe giurato di aver camminato fino al suo giaciglio e di averlo raggiunto, eppure le sue gambe si erano mosse da sole e, senza che lui avesse modo di rendersene conto, aveva raggiunto l’angolo più isolato del campo: la tenda della contessa Riario. 

Nonostante fosse il momento di riposare, era molto probabile trovarla ancora sveglia. 

Cercando di essere discreto e di non produrre alcun rumore sospetto, si avvicinò a una delle fessure tra i lembi di stoffa della tenda. Non si sarebbe esposto troppo, pensò tra sé e sé. Giusto il tempo di controllare che andasse tutto bene, e se ne sarebbe andato immediatamente. 

Eppure, tutti i suoi buoni propositi andarono in fumo nel momento in cui il suo sguardo si posò su di lei, sulla sua figura assopita in un sonno ristoratore, dopo il lungo viaggio verso Firenze. E quella che doveva essere una fugace sosta, una breve variazione rispetto ai suoi piani, si trasformò in tutt’altro. 

Gemma sembrava così tranquilla, serena, in pace, ma le sarebbe bastato riaprire gli occhi, riprendere il contatto con la realtà, perché quella serenità le scivolasse via dalle mani. Perché il suo ruolo e la sua genealogia non le avrebbero mai permesso di vivere una vita normale. 

Vedendola in quello stato, i ricordi riaffiorarono davanti ai suoi occhi senza che potesse controllarli, e Grunwald si ritrovò a pensare alla prima volta che l’aveva vista, quando aveva solamente dieci anni. 

Era così piccola, ancora così lontana dalla violenza e dal male di quel mondo. Eppure, quando l’aveva guardata negli occhi, aveva notato che un pezzetto della sua innocenza era già stato portato via. Solo dopo qualche anno aveva scoperto che i suoi sospetti erano fondati, e che il suo addestramento per diventare una spia era già iniziato da un paio d’anni. 

«Occupatevi di lei, capitano Grunwald», gli aveva detto Sisto, a quel tempo ancora Francesco della Rovere, un semplice cardinale del Vaticano. «Fatelo, e saprò ricompensarvi profumatamente, un giorno», gli aveva promesso con una sicurezza invidiabile, come se avesse già visto la sua nomina a papa nel futuro. 

E lui aveva ubbidito. 

Una volta conquistato quel titolo, Grunwald era tornato da lui, facendo leva sul potere che aveva acquisito e che, da quel momento in poi, sarebbe solo aumentato. 

«Occupatevi di lei, capitano Grunwald», gli aveva ripetuto. «Continuate a farlo, e la vostra ricompensa sarà immensa». 

E lui aveva ubbidito. 

Di nuovo. 

Non aveva fatto altro, per ben quattordici anni. E avrebbe continuato a farlo, aggrappato a quella promessa. 

Il suo sguardo si focalizzò di nuovo su Gemma, sulle sue palpebre appena appena truccate di nero, sulle sue labbra leggermente schiuse, sulle sue gote arrossate per il freddo della notte. 

L’aveva vista muovere i primi passi nell’arte del combattimento, anche se ancora troppo piccola per riuscire a reggere una spada da sola. 

L’aveva vista crescere, perdere la sua innocenza, una briciola alla volta, e imparare l’arte della manipolazione, dell’intimidazione, dell’uccisione, una vittima alla volta. 

L’aveva vista abbandonare la sua infanzia, e diventare una ragazza, poi una giovane donna. L’aveva vista impugnare il potere, diventando contessa di Imola e controllando nel palmo della mano tutto l’esercito della Chiesa. 

L’aveva vista risplendere nei suoi successi. 

E l’aveva vista crollare nelle tenebre del dolore, nel suo momento più buio. 

E suo malgrado, una piccola fitta lo colpì al petto, ripensando a quella tragedia. 

Quando aveva scoperto che il suo incarico sarebbe stato quello di badare ad una bambina, avrebbe voluto sfogare la sua indignazione in una grassa e sana risata. E quello sdegno era cresciuto, costantemente, vedendola acquistare sempre più potere, mentre lui restava al suo posto. 

Un fedele e diligente servitore che veniva superato da una ragazzina così piccola da avere bisogno di un piedistallo per essere vista. 

Ma nonostante tutta quell’ingiustizia, qualcos’altro era nato in lui, ed era cresciuto di pari passo con il risentimento e l’astio. Qualcosa che non riusciva a definire, o che forse non voleva definire, per il timore di dargli un nome. 

Forse, in altre circostanze, l’avrebbe chiamata ammirazione. Forse devozione. Forse affetto. 

O forse, era solo fedeltà per il suo papa; l’attesa di avere, un giorno, quanto promesso. Prima o poi, sarebbe arrivato il suo momento. E con quel pensiero ben ripetuto nella sua testa, si allontanò. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un carissimo saluto e un buonsalve a tutt*!  
> Non so se sono l’unica, ma nell’universo di Da Vinci’s Demons tendo sempre a dimenticare che Girolamo e Lucrezia sono cugini; nel ricostruire la storia con Gemma, però, ho dovuto ricordarlo. Nonostante tutto, questo rapporto tra cugine continua a non essere dei migliori. C’è di diverso che la cara Madonna Donati non ha ottenuto grandi risultati con il geniale artista fiorentino di cui tutti parlano. Urge un piano alternativo, no?  
> Per questo capitolo ho un sorriso in più, e a dipingermelo in volto è il piccolo spazio ritagliato per il capitano Grunwald, personaggio a malapena accennato nella serie ma che ha destato la mia curiosità, e che ho voluto inserire dandogli più spazio. L’ambiguità del suo ruolo e, soprattutto, dei suoi pensieri, è assolutamente voluta, ma sarei molto curiosa di sapere che impressioni vi ha suscitato.  
> Non dovrei fare spoiler, ma non posso resistere alla tentazione di dirvi che il prossimo capitolo è tutto ambientato a palazzo Medici. Per la precisione, ad un certo banchetto organizzato per accogliere la nipote del papa a Firenze. E il geniale Leonardo da Vinci potrebbe forse mancare?  
> Ci rileggiamo presto!  
> Nel mentre, un bacione grandissimo  
> Amy Wendys


	5. Le Stelle

**_ Il Gioiello del Vaticano  _ **

** Capitolo 5 - Le Stelle **

Nei Tarocchi, la carta delle Stelle indica la dea, la prima donna, Eva, che impersonifica la Natura e si rivela attivatrice di vita per gli esseri gravati dal peso della vita terrena, è la Natura in azione. Simboleggia la notte illuminata dalle stelle della speranza. È anche significativa di bellezza, di dolcezza, sentimenti che devono far parte della vita dell’anima.   
Risveglia le speranze, gli ideali, ridona poesia e filosofia alla vita, ma è anche sensualità, arte, sensibilità. È la giovinezza ingenuamente seduttrice, è il fatalismo.   
Al negativo, però, indica presentimenti non sempre positivi, curiosità morbose che possono portare danni. 

Leonardo afferrò un altro bicchiere di vino dal piccolo tavolo alle sue spalle, e si voltò nuovamente verso gli invitati presenti al banchetto. Intravide solo per un istante Lucrezia, ma distolse subito lo sguardo, cercando qualcos’altro che potesse ricevere la sua attenzione. 

«Ti vedo pensieroso», commentò Zoroastro, affiancandolo con un calice in mano. 

«Non amo particolarmente questo tipo di eventi», borbottò lui, mentre con la coda dell’occhio si assicurava che Madonna Donati si fosse allontanata. 

La loro piccola avventura di Carnevale era stata un interessante svago, ma il giorno dopo non era stata il suo primo pensiero appena sveglio, né il suo chiodo fisso durante la giornata. Se qualcosa non era in grado di mantenere il suo interesse più a lungo di un paio d’ore, non valeva altro tempo. 

Lucrezia non era riuscita a conquistarlo la prima volta, né c’era riuscita la seconda, durante un fugace incontro al mercato, o la terza, nella sua stessa bottega. Il suo interesse nei confronti dell’artista era senz’altro lusinghiero, tuttavia Leonardo non era capace di mentirle e preferiva, per una volta tanto, tenersi lontano dai guai. 

«Solo tu sei capace di rifiutare le attenzioni di un fiore come quello», bofonchiò l’amico, probabilmente aiutato dal vino. 

«Dovresti gioire», commentò da Vinci, alzando le spalle. «Puoi tentare tu di avvicinarla». 

«La favorita del Magnifico? Ti ringrazio ma, al contrario di te, io ci tengo alla mia pellaccia». 

Leonardo alzò gli occhi al cielo e lanciò un rapido sguardo alle sue spalle, di nuovo alla ricerca di qualcosa che destasse la sua curiosità. 

«Per l’amor del cielo e della terra…» 

La voce di Zoroastro lo distrasse di nuovo e l’artista di voltò, ancora più infastidito di prima. 

«Che c’è?», borbottò annoiato, ma la sua espressione mutò in perplessità vedendo l’amico imbambolato come una statua. 

«Dimentica Lucrezia, ecco qualcuno che vorrei davvero avvicinare», rispose con malizia e indicò con discrezione un punto dall’altra parte della sala. 

Leonardo, suo malgrado, seguì lo sguardo dell’amico, ma quando scoprì la causa di tanto interesse la sua mente parve svuotarsi da ogni pensiero. 

Nella sala del banchetto era appena giunta una giovane donna, un volto sconosciuto a Firenze e soprattutto all’artista. Si guardava intorno con attenzione e sincero interesse, al contrario di tante damigelle dall’aria impaurita oppure annoiata. 

I suoi occhi vagavano da un dettaglio all’altro, accentuati da alcune piccole decorazioni dorate applicate agli angoli delle palpebre e sulle tempie, che accarezzate dalla luce brillavano quasi quanto il suo sguardo sveglio, vispo, intrigante. 

Alcuni ospiti si fecero da parte per permetterle di passare, rivelando così un abito altrettanto affascinante. Al contrario di molti vestiti, colorati con tinte vivaci, il suo era il più cupo; tuttavia, a modo suo, brillava su tutti gli altri. 

Un aderente corpetto di broccato nero, impreziosito da alcune decorazioni dorate, era incorniciato da delle maniche morbide e abbondanti, lunghe fino ai polsi, di un lucido velluto nero decorato da sottili catenelle d’oro. L’abito dava poi spazio ad una gonna lunga fino a terra, anch’essa di velluto nero, aperta con uno spacco al centro a rivelare il prezioso broccato dorato sottostante. 

I morbidi capelli castani, acconciati in soffici boccoli, ricadevano dolcemente sulle spalle fino alla vita, poco più corti rispetto alle altre damigelle. Nulla in lei si conformava agli altri invitati, benché meno la sua rara ed intrigante bellezza. 

«Wow», mormorò Zoroastro, non riuscendo a formulare niente di più elaborato. 

Leonardo, d’altro canto, nemmeno riuscì ad aprire bocca, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quella misteriosa ma affascinante damigella. Solo vedendola allontanarsi verso un’altra sala il suo cervello parve risvegliarsi, e l’ultima cosa che voleva fare era perderla di vista. 

Poggiò frettolosamente il suo bicchiere sul tavolo e salutò il moro con una pacca sulla spalla, prima di lasciarlo solo. 

«Oh, sì, certo. Grazie, amico», borbottò Zoroastro, parlando ormai a sé stesso. «Non c’è di che, sono qui apposta per cederti le mie prede». 

Leonardo si fece largo tra gli ospiti, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla misteriosa invitata, e tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando la vide fermarsi in un angolo più tranquillo e meno affollato. L’artista poté finalmente rallentare il passo e avere il tempo di aggiustare velocemente il suo aspetto e, soprattutto, recuperare il suo atteggiamento sfrontato e sicuro di sé. 

«Un volto nuovo nella città di Firenze», esordì, attirando l’attenzione della ragazza su di sé. 

Un solo suo sguardo, così vivace e stuzzicante, bastò a fermargli il cuore per qualche secondo. Non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente degli occhi tanto belli. 

«Se posso presentarmi…», continuò, inchinandosi con garbo; le tese la mano e la giovane gli porse la propria. «Mi chiamo Leonardo da Vinci. Artista, anatomista, ingegnere, inventore, pittore visionario… e anche di una certa fama, aggiungerei». 

Posò le labbra sulla mano della nobildonna, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, ed indugiò ben oltre il necessario, ma nessuno dei due parve trovarlo un problema. 

«Aggiungerei la modestia al vostro già ricco elenco di qualità», rispose prontamente lei, con una nota di sarcasmo. 

«Semplici dati di fatto, Madonna. Ma possiamo sempre spostare la conversazione su di voi». 

«Non credo che il vostro ego lo permetterebbe», rispose lei, fingendo un’aria diffidente e vagamente dispiaciuta, ma la sostituì subito con un sorriso divertito. 

«Potrebbe, se vinto dalla curiosità», ribatté immediatamente Leonardo, improvvisamente impaziente di conoscere a quale nome rispondesse la prima damigella in grado di tenergli testa con tanta maestria. 

«Una dama ha ben pochi segreti, maestro da Vinci. Perché non mi parlate ancora un po’ di voi?», disse però la giovane. 

Eppure, Leonardo si sentì ancora più curioso ed intrigato dalla sconosciuta, e le avrebbe raccontato qualsiasi cosa, anche la storiella più banale che conosceva, pur di non porre fine a quella conversazione. 

«Acconsentirò volentieri alla vostra richiesta se voi sarete così gentile da concedermi un ballo», azzardò, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato con un sorrisetto. 

La ragazza lo osservò per qualche istante in silenzio, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi come se lo stesse studiando, e l’aspettativa dell’artista crebbe. Poi, senza dire nulla, si spostò verso gli altri ballerini e, dopo alcuni passi, si voltò alla ricerca dello sguardo di da Vinci, sollevando le sopracciglia in un chiaro invito. Leonardo impiegò meno di un secondo per raggiungerla. 

Gemma non avrebbe mai pensato di poter avere tanta fortuna, ma per una volta il destino era a suo favore e le aveva permesso di avvicinare il famoso Leonardo da Vinci senza alcuno sforzo. E, a giudicare dal modo in cui la guardava, senza mai perderla di vista, la situazione era a suo favore, ben oltre ogni sua speranza. 

La contessa si voltò verso l’artista e si avvicinò a lui, prima di iniziare a danzare seguendo la musica. 

L’artista dovette ricordare a sé stesso di recuperare un minimo di dignità, possibilmente cominciando con il chiudere la bocca e smetterla di fissarla come un cucciolo di cane. Eppure qualcosa in lei lo stregava: l’aveva letteralmente soggiogato nell’istante in cui i suoi occhi si erano posati su di lei, e Leonardo non ricordava di aver mai provato qualcosa del genere. 

Ormai ben oltre i limiti del consono, lasciò che la sua voce agisse di vita propria, senza inibizioni. 

«Mi farebbe molto piacere ritrarvi, un giorno o l’altro», mormorò, per poi rendersi improvvisamente conto di ciò che aveva detto. 

Si aspettò di vederla indignata, offesa, sconvolta, come una qualsiasi altra dama avrebbe fatto; invece lei lo sorprese di nuovo, guardandolo incuriosita ma con una vena di malizia che Leonardo avrebbe facilmente potuto scambiare per interessamento per quella proposta. 

«Sempre che a voi faccia piacere, Madonna», si sbrigò a specificare, la sua solita sicurezza improvvisamente sparita. 

Ma Gemma si limitò a sorridere, divertita di fronte a quella piccola dimostrazione di impaccio. 

«Vi proponete come ritrattista a tutte le dame che conoscete appena?», chiese lei con uno sguardo curioso, inclinando di poco la testa. 

Da Vinci sorrise sollevato e recuperò la sua spavalderia, tornando ad osservare con molta attenzione il suo viso e i suoi occhi. 

«Solo con chi riesce a catturare la mia attenzione. E vi posso assicurare che è davvero difficile destare il mio interesse», rispose lui, abbassando notevolmente il tono della voce e avvicinandosi maggiormente a lei. 

Spostò per un istante lo sguardo dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, e Gemma fece lo stesso, stringendo leggermente la presa attorno alla mano di lui. 

Per alcuni istanti restarono in silenzio, l’uno perso nello sguardo dell’altra, i movimenti di danza ormai automatici, ben lontani dal seguire la musica. 

«E quando potremmo cominciare?» 

La voce di Gemma lo risvegliò improvvisamente e, così sorpreso dalla sua risposta, perse di colpo tutta la sua sicurezza. E non era la prima volta, quella sera. 

«Dunque accettate?», domandò sorpreso, e dovette rassegnarsi all’idea di non avere più alcun controllo sulle sue parole. 

«Potrei prendere la vostra idea in considerazione», rispose la giovane donna, con semplicità. «Non c'è una vostra opera esposta a palazzo? Per poter confermare le vostre tanto decantate abilità», domandò poi, guardandosi in giro. 

«Sfortunatamente no. Ma posso improvvisare uno schizzo anche subito», propose da Vinci, rallentando i passi di danza fino a fermarsi completamente. 

«D’accordo», acconsentì Gemma, sciogliendo la posizione da ballo. «Mi avete incuriosita, _artista_ », e si allontanò dalla sala senza aggiungere altro, permettendo a Leonardo di ricomporsi, in particolare dopo quel nomignolo che gli aveva bloccato il fiato in gola. 

La vide raggiungere uno dei corridoi del palazzo e le si avvicinò a grandi passi, superandola e indicandole la strada. Si spostò in uno studio poco distante, sapendo che nessuno sarebbe giunto a disturbarli, e le indicò una poltrona su cui accomodarsi. 

Con un’eleganza che raramente da Vinci aveva ammirato in una donna, la giovane si sedette, sistemò il suo abito e sollevò il mento, mettendosi in posa, senza mai perdere quel suo sguardo e quel suo sorriso, così accattivanti e seducenti. 

Leonardo rialzò gli occhi dal suo fedele quaderno e, vedendola, per poco la matita non gli cadde dalle mani, ma ebbe la prontezza di afferrarla all’ultimo secondo e di stringerla più saldamente tra le dita. Proprio lui, che tanto aveva deriso le Guardie della Notte per la loro presa poco salda. 

Iniziò a disegnare alcuni rapidi tratti sulla carta, abbozzando la base del suo disegno, per poi lavorare con più precisione ai dettagli. Iniziò dai lineamenti del viso, incorniciato dai suoi lunghi capelli, per poi giungere al collo, alle spalle e al décolleté, fino alla parte superiore dell’abito e delle maniche. Concentrò poi maggiore attenzione per il naso, le labbra, e infine gli occhi. 

Ebbe bisogno di alcuni istanti per trovare il modo migliore di catturare il suo sguardo, ed inconsapevolmente iniziò ad avvicinarsi a lei, per studiare meglio i dettagli più piccoli ed elaborati. Solo dopo alcuni secondi si accorse di essere ormai a pochi passi da lei, leggermente chinato in avanti, ma niente nella ragazza gli fece pensare di averla infastidita. 

Piano piano, la presa attorno alla matita si indebolì e ormai la sua mano stava solo fingendo di disegnare. La vide chiudere e riaprire gli occhi con voluta lentezza, e il suo sguardo si caricò di determinazione ed aspettativa, intrecciandosi a quello di lui come per magia. 

Dagli occhi, Leonardo osservò con insistenza le sue labbra, ormai completamente soggiogato, e vedendola schiuderle non riuscì più a ragionare con lucidità. Si avvicinò di un altro passo e chiuse gli occhi, ormai determinato a colmare quella distanza. 

Non si aspettò di essere fermato dall’indice della giovane sulle sue labbra. 

«Forse dovreste prima conoscere il mio nome», gli sussurrò lei, ad un soffio dal suo viso. 

L’artista sollevò lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, aspettandosi di scorgervi una traccia di paura, qualcosa che giustificasse il suo rifiuto, ma trovò la stessa malizia che lo aveva stregato fin da subito. 

«Ah, davvero?», chiese con sarcasmo, aspettandosi ormai un gioco di seduzione e di provocazioni. 

Gemma sollevò le sopracciglia e si morse il labbro inferiore, mettendo a dura prova l’autocontrollo dell’artista. Con somma sorpresa da parte di Leonardo, la ragazza accorciò maggiormente la distanza tra di loro, il suo indice ancora contro le labbra di da Vinci. 

«Piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza, _artista_. Sono la contessa Gemma Riario». 

Il sorriso di Leonardo crollò di colpo. 

La sua mente fu incapace di formulare un qualsiasi pensiero, troppo occupata a ripetersi quelle ultime tre parole e a collegarle velocemente al racconto di Nico. 

Gemma non pretese nient’altro né perse il suo sorrisetto soddisfatto, semplicemente si alzò dalla poltrona e guidò i movimenti dell’artista, facendolo indietreggiare con ancora il suo indice contro la sua bocca. 

«Mi sento in dovere di ringraziarvi. È stato un incontro davvero interessante», mormorò la contessa, seguendo con le dita e con lo sguardo il cordoncino che da Vinci aveva al collo, fino alla chiave. 

La lasciò ricadere e lanciò un ultimo sguardo all’artista, prima di allontanarsi, lasciandolo in totale balia dei suoi pensieri. 

«Dov’è il maestro?», domandò Nico, raggiungendo Zoroastro con il fiatone. Così poco avvezzo a certi eventi, non aveva idea di come muoversi o di dove trovare i suoi amici. 

«A provarci con la dama che avevo puntato io», brontolò il moro, con le braccia incrociate al petto. 

Il biondino lo guardò perplesso, ma in tutta risposta ricevette solo un cenno del capo in direzione di uno dei corridoi del palazzo che si affacciavano sulla sala. Dall’ingresso comparve una giovane dama, le decorazioni dorate che risplendevano sulla stoffa nera e sulla sua pelle di pesca, lo sguardo vispo e furbo. 

Zoroastro vide solo quello, ma Nico fu di tutt’altra opinione: non avrebbe mai dimenticato quegli occhi e la freddezza che li avevano accompagnati. 

E il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene. 

«Q-q-quella?», balbettò, sentendosi improvvisamente malfermo sulle sue stesse gambe. 

«Sì, lo so, è bellissima», rispose il moro, come un bambino offeso. «E ovviamente lui mi ha fregato». 

«N-n-no, Zo…», lo fermò il giovane, gesticolando con una mano. «Quella… quella…», tentò di nuovo, attirando su di sé lo sguardo dell’amico. 

«Vedo che nemmeno tu sei immune alla sua bellezza», commentò, con un che di sorpresa: non l’aveva mai visto così imbarazzato per una donna, e Nico non era di certo un tipo sicuro di sé. 

«Zo…», mormorò di nuovo il biondo, cercando quanto meno di essere più fermo e serio. 

«Che c’è?» 

«Quella… quella è la contessa Riario», disse, con un filo di voce. 

E in risposta ottenne solo silenzio. 

Nient’altro che silenzio. Per molti, molti secondi. 

«…davvero?», domandò Zoroastro, una volta ritrovata la voce. 

«Sì». 

E fu ancora silenzio, per un altro po’. 

«Splendido!», esclamò il moro dal nulla, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Non potevano inviare uno spocchioso ed antipatico conte? No, hanno ben pensato di usare la più bella ed irresistibile delle loro armi», continuò, indignato. 

Nico al contrario era ben poco interessato alle lamentele di Zoroastro, e molto di più al trovare il maestro e a salvarlo dalla sua nemica, nemica di cui non sospettava nemmeno minimamente l’identità. 

«Zoroastro, dobbiamo salvarlo!», esclamò il biondino, cercando di richiamare la sua attenzione. 

Il moro, a quelle parole, parve calmarsi e, soprattutto, porre fine al suo sproloquio di lamentele e complimenti, non poi così velati, nei confronti del prezioso gioiello del Vaticano. Fissò Nico con un che di sorpreso, come se avesse realizzato solo in quel momento la gravità della situazione. 

«Nah, lasciamolo dov’è», rispose invece, a sorpresa. «È una sorta di giustizia poetica», sentenziò, con decisione. 

«M-ma…», balbettò l’apprendista, incredulo. 

Per sua fortuna, non passò molto tempo che Leonardo rientrò in sala, e proprio dallo stesso corridoio da cui era comparsa la contessa, poco prima. L’unica differenza era l’espressione sul volto dei due ospiti: se la prima era il ritratto della tranquillità, per il secondo l’aggettivo _turbato_ era un eufemismo. 

Già fu un miracolo, per l’artista, scovare i due volti amici tra la folla; il fatto che fosse riuscito addirittura a raggiungerli aveva dell’incredibile. 

«Ancora vivo?», domandò Zoroastro, fingendosi sorpreso. «Credevo che la contessa Riario ti avrebbe lasciato un suo marchio: rosso e di forma circolare», commentò, con un sorrisetto malizioso. «E no, non sto parlando di un marchio simile a quello di Nico», precisò poi, tornando serio. 

«Zoroastro…», lo ammonì Leonardo, il tono della voce affaticato come se avesse appena attraversato la città di corsa. 

«Che faccia sconvolta», commentò invece il moro, ignorando allegramente l’avvertimento. «Hai scoperto il suo nome solo _dopo_ esservi accoppiati come conigli?»

Nico nemmeno cercò di nasconderlo o di distrarre l’attenzione degli amici: semplicemente il suo disperato tentativo di trovare qualcosa a cui reggersi non gli diede modo di preoccuparsi dei commenti che lo avrebbero seguito. Per sua fortuna, da Vinci era ancora troppo sconvolto perfino per parlare, mentre l’attenzione di Zoroastro era tutta concentrata sulle sue ipotesi. 

«No. Direi che con quella faccia sei stato mandato in bianco, amico», affermò il moro, con un dispiacere tutt’altro che sincero. «Meglio così, ho sentito dire che le mantidi religiose si mangiano i propri amanti, dopo», proseguì, sempre fingendo di essere genuinamente preoccupato per l’amico. «Ti lasciano soddisfatto e poi, sul più bello, te lo mettono in quel posto… la metafora di ogni donna». 

«Oh mio Dio», singhiozzò Nico, perdendo di nuovo tutto il colorito tanto faticosamente ricercato. Di nuovo, fu allegramente ignorato dai due compari. 

«Penso che l’essere stato mandato in bianco ti abbia salvato la vita», commentò Zo sottovoce, con tanto di occhiolino. 

Nonostante l’espressione a dir poco stravolta, Leonardo riuscì comunque a fulminare il suo caro compare con lo sguardo, prima di incamminarsi verso l’uscita del palazzo.

«Ho… bisogno d’aria». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il buonsalve stavolta ve lo do saltellando perché questo è uno dei miei capitoli preferiti e non vedevo l’ora di pubblicarlo.   
> Finalmente si sono accese le prime scintille della sfida, e sicuramente la piccola dimenticanza durante le presentazioni ha contribuito ad attizzare il fuoco. Di certo anche io avrei nascosto il mio nome, se il risultato era essere ritratta dal talentuoso Leonardo da Vinci. Sono la sola?   
> In ogni caso, ci pensa Zoroastro a salvare la situazione. O ad aggravarla, a seconda dei punti di vista.   
> Nei capitoli precedenti come nei successivi, bene o male i significati dei Tarocchi vanno a braccetto con le vicende raccontate, ma qui trovo che la descrizione delle Stelle calzi particolarmente bene.   
> Vi mando un forte abbraccio e l’appuntamento è, come sempre, tra una settimana.   
> Un bacione   
> Amy Wendys


	6. La Torre

**_ Il Gioiello del Vaticano  _ **

** Capitolo 6 - La Torre ** ** **

Nei Tarocchi, la carta della Torre che crolla è simbolo del materiale e delle debolezze umane, libera lo spirito. Rappresenta la presunzione, l’idealismo eccessivo, la megalomania. Lo spirito eccessivo di cupidigia che viene punito. I pregiudizi offuscano la ragione, ma anche colui che oltrepassa i propri limiti e vive al di là delle proprie forze può rovinare al suolo.   
Al negativo, però, presuppone minacce dall’esterno, catastrofi non preventivate né previste. 

«Forse, prima di presumere che sia opera del Diavolo, dovremmo escludere cause più profane, non credete?», domandò Leonardo a Giuliano de’ Medici, con il suo tipico tono saccente ed arrogante. 

Non ricevendo risposte diverse da uno sguardo confuso e smarrito, da Vinci proseguì con le sue ipotesi. 

«Consideriamo l’amanita panterina, un fungo, noto per causare allucinazioni e morte. Oppure, i ragni licosidi. Il morso velenoso della licosa causa uno stato di movimento isterico chiamato _tarantismo_ », spiegò l’artista. 

Per sua sfortuna, uno dopo l’altro, tutti i funghi trovati dalle Guardie della Notte attorno al convento non corrispondevano a quanto cercato, così come i ragni nascosti negli angoli delle stanze. 

«E ora, scribacchino?», borbottò il capitano Dragonetti, con un’occhiataccia scettica. 

Escluse quelle ipotesi, le possibili spiegazioni rimaste erano quasi inesistenti, e senza prove che la causa dell’epidemia fosse profana, e non demoniaca, le conseguenze sulla reputazione dei Medici sarebbero state devastanti. 

«Andiamo ad ammirare le opere d’arte», rispose invece da Vinci, salendo a grandi passi le scale che conducevano agli studi delle suore. 

«Quale contaminazione potrebbe mai esservi qui?», chiese Giuliano de’ Medici, evidentemente seccato. 

«Viste le fiorite immagini di cui si circondano le sorelle e la tecnica amatoriale di questi supposti dipinti… non mi meraviglia che le suore colpite si credano possedute», rispose Leonardo, gironzolando tra le scrivanie ed osservando attentamente i quadri. 

«Non avete altre ipotesi, da Vinci?», insistette Giuliano, guardandosi intorno. 

«Il cibo e le bevande, ad esempio», borbottò l’artista, piuttosto infastidito da tutte quelle proteste ed obiezioni. «Nico, ti dispiacerebbe aiutare con quello?», domandò poi, in una domanda chiaramente retorica: un altro minuto con il fratello minore di Lorenzo e non avrebbe più risposto delle sue azioni. 

«Certamente, maestro», rispose diligentemente il giovane apprendista, incamminandosi verso un’altra sala con Giuliano al seguito. 

Finalmente solo, Leonardo tornò a concentrarsi completamente sui quadri delle suore, tutti caratterizzati da tinte scure e violente e da immagini dell’Inferno e del Diavolo. Si sporse più vicino ad uno in particolare e rimase qualche secondo immobile ad esaminarlo, prima di chinare il capo e leccarlo per tutta la lunghezza. 

Fece una smorfia disgustata e sputacchiò qua e là, ma la sua attenzione tornò subito sul quadro, con un’espressione delusa e contrariata. 

«Poteva esserci troppo mercurio nei pigmenti, ma non è così…», mormorò sottovoce, ragionando tra sé e sé. 

«E voi sareste l'unico in grado di trovare il Libro?» 

Da Vinci sobbalzò a quella voce, a maggior ragione rendendosi conto di essere stato in grado di riconoscerla all’istante. Si voltò subito verso la porta, e per poco il fiato non gli si fermò in gola vedendo la contessa Riario appoggiata allo stipite, con le braccia conserte al petto. 

Fatta eccezione per l’espressione scettica e vagamente disgustata, con ogni probabilità causata dall’averlo visto leccare un dipinto, l’artista ricordava ogni singolo dettaglio del suo aspetto, anche il più piccolo. Non poté negare una nota di disappunto per la divisa del Vaticano, decisamente meno stuzzicante dell’abito che aveva indossato al banchetto, ma perfino in quelle vesti era terribilmente affascinante. 

Anche se, per i suoi gusti, c’erano decisamente troppi strati di stoffa a fasciarle il corpo: la camicia dal collo alto, la sciarpa di seta elegantemente annodata, la giacca con il simbolo della Chiesa cucito sul petto, i guanti di pelle, i pantaloni e gli stivali… Tutto rigorosamente nero come la notte. 

Avrebbe voluto dirsi che quelle vesti così maschili, combinate con i capelli raccolti, minavano alla sua bellezza, ma dovette ricredersi anche su quello: niente di tutto ciò avrebbe mai potuto compromettere il suo fascino, né avrebbe spento la sua scintilla, che riconobbe immediatamente nei suoi occhi. 

«Contessa», mormorò, recuperando una postura quanto meno composta. 

«Artista», rispose Gemma, abbandonando la sua espressione perplessa solo per tornare al suo caratteristico sguardo, vispo e furbo. 

«Posso chiedervi, contessa, come mai vi trovate da queste parti?», domandò Leonardo, sperando che la perplessità nel tono della sua voce mascherasse l’apprezzamento rivolto alla sua presenza. 

«Potrei farvi la medesima domanda, artista», ribatté la giovane donna, muovendo qualche passo nello studio, le mani elegantemente congiunte davanti a sé. «Non sapevo foste un seguace del Signore». 

«Non lo sono, infatti», obiettò lui prontamente, con espressione diffidente. 

«Cercavate qualcosa da assaggiare?», domandò allora Gemma, indicando con un cenno del capo il dipinto che l’artista aveva leccato poco prima. 

Da Vinci invece si chiese se non stesse avendo anche lui delle allucinazioni, perché avrebbe giurato che quell’ _assaggiare_ fosse stato deliziosamente impregnato di malizia, quasi un… invito. 

Dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre per riacquistare abbastanza lucidità da proseguire nella conversazione. 

«Sto cercando di capire la causa di questa epidemia», spiegò, con quanta più professionalità possibile. 

«Leccando i quadri?», chiese ancora la contessa, con il medesimo scetticismo. 

«Controllavo se contenessero o meno mercurio. I sintomi dell’intossicazione da mercurio sono molto simili a quelli che presentano le suore colpite». 

«Allora avete omesso di essere anche un medico, nella vostra ricca presentazione al banchetto», commentò Gemma, riacquistando tutta la sua malizia, nel tono della voce come nello sguardo. «Ricordate?», domandò poi, con una perplessità palesemente finta, tutta volta a stuzzicarlo. E la gola improvvisamente secca di Leonardo ne fu una conferma. 

«Mi diletto nella medicina alle volte, ma non mi considero un medico», mormorò l’artista, con la voce all'improvviso flebile. 

Non doveva pensarci. Non doveva pensare a quell’abito, a quei capelli lasciati sciolti, a quanto fosse arrivato vicino al suo viso… Non doveva e basta. 

«Avreste potuto parlarmi anche di questo», rispose Gemma, rincarando così il colpo. «Qualcosa vi ha distratto, per caso?» 

E da Vinci dovette mordersi la lingua per non rispondere _Sì_ all’istante. 

La sua unica via di salvezza era spostare la conversazione su di lei, per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto continuare quel gioco di provocazioni. Razionalmente, la priorità più impellente era capire il motivo del suo arrivo nel convento. 

«Anche voi ora apparite distratta. Avete dimenticato di rispondere alla mia domanda», osservò l’artista. «O forse non volete farlo?», aggiunse, incrociando le braccia al petto e studiandola attentamente. «State forse tentando di sviarmi di proposito?» 

«Chi? Io? Non oserei mai», rispose con naturalezza la contessa, per nulla turbata. 

«Eppure esitate a rispondere alla mia domanda», ribatté Leonardo. 

«La badessa del convento ha inviato una richiesta di aiuto al Vaticano», disse Gemma con calma e semplicità, iniziando a gironzolare per lo studio. «E io, in quanto nipote del papa e umile servitrice di Dio, non potevo certo negarle la mia assistenza», aggiunse con la più ingenua delle espressioni, mentre lentamente iniziava a sfilare uno dei suoi guanti di pelle dalla mano. 

Se non l’avesse conosciuta a quel banchetto, se non avesse visto quanto un suo sguardo fosse capace di destabilizzarlo completamente, avrebbe anche potuto crederle, ma gli fu sufficiente ricordare il velo di malizia che lo aveva colpito fin dal primo secondo per capire che, in quel preciso istante, la sua aria pura ed innocua era solo una finta. 

«Certo, certo», commentò, con non poco sarcasmo. «Prima qualcuno avvelena queste povere suore, poi voi arrivate qui con la scusa di porgere i vostri servigi alla badessa», ragionò a voce alta. «Se il mio prima era solo un sospetto, con la vostra presenza qui è diventato una certezza». 

A Gemma quasi scappò un sorriso a quelle parole. Se davvero l’artista pensava che per spaventarla fosse sufficiente un’accusa impregnata di veleno, aveva ancora molto da imparare. 

«Sono un'anima candita ed innocente, azioni del genere non sono da me», rispose la giovane donna, portando la mano libera dal guanto all’altezza del cuore, come se quelle parole l’avessero appena ferita. 

«Strano, mi avete dato esattamente l’idea opposta», mormorò l’artista, con un mezzo sorriso per quella scenetta. 

Anche la contessa si sentì vagamente divertita e, per dissimulare, iniziò a guardarsi intorno per la stanza. Lo sguardo le cadde su una piccola ciotola di legno colma di quella che, a un rapido sguardo, sembrava una crema di frutta. 

«Il nostro precedente incontro mi ha portato a farmi un’idea-...», disse l’artista, ma non arrivò mai a concludere la frase, perché Gemma aveva sfiorato con un dito quanto contenuto nella ciotolina e poi lo aveva portato alle labbra. 

Leonardo si dimenticò di qualsiasi altra cosa presente in quella stanza, la sua attenzione catturata solo ed esclusivamente dal gesto compiuto da Gemma, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue labbra, il crescente desiderio di raggiungerla e di avere lui il piacere di compiere quell’assaggio. 

Per la contessa fu davvero difficile trattenere un sorriso divertito, ma mantenne imperterrita una maschera di indifferenza e finta perplessità. 

«Prego, continuate pure. Vi sto ascoltando», mormorò, con aria innocente. 

Ma in risposta non ottenne nulla di più di qualche monosillabo balbettato, né riebbe lo sguardo del fiorentino sui suoi occhi, invece che sulle sue labbra. 

«Ehm…», mormorò Leonardo dopo un certo lasso di tempo, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre per recuperare il contatto con la realtà. 

«Qualcuno vi ha morso la lingua, artista?», chiese Gemma, con uno sguardo malizioso. 

«Potete rifarlo?», disse l’artista di getto, senza avere il tempo di chiedersi quanto fosse consona una richiesta del genere. 

«Mordervi?», domandò lei con aria perplessa, e Leonardo colse l’occasione al volo pur di uscire da quello stato di ipnosi. 

«Temo che finirei avvelenato dal vostro sarcasmo», rispose prontamente. 

Eppure, Gemma lo sorprese di nuovo, assumendo un’espressione vagamente dispiaciuta. 

«Peccato. Avrebbe potuto rivelarsi…», ma il suo sorriso malizioso non tardò a ricomparire. «…piacevole», aggiunse, con voce bassa e vellutata. 

«State cercando di distrarmi, contessa?», chiese Leonardo, ma il suo sguardo non si era ancora mosso dalle sue labbra. «Sappiate che la vostra tattica non ha effetto su di me», continuò, ma più che un’affermazione suonava come un tentativo di autoconvincimento. 

«Oh, no, non mi permetterei mai», rispose Gemma, un istante prima di sfiorare nuovamente il contenuto della ciotola con il dito e di portarselo alle labbra, facendo rischiare all’artista un attacco di cuore. «Specialmente… quando non riscontro alcun interesse dall’altra parte». 

«No, infatti, non ho il benché minimo interesse nei vostri confronti», mormorò Leonardo, con la voce roca. «Questi trucchi su di me non hanno effetto», eppure la sua attenzione non dava segno di voler allentare la presa su di lei o su quel gesto provocatorio. 

«È un vero dispiacere», rispose la giovane donna, facendo spallucce. «Perché sono terribilmente brava. In questo e in molto, molto altro». 

«Così, per semplice curiosità…», iniziò l’artista, attingendo a tutte le sue doti recitative per fingersi disinteressato. «Come sarebbe continuata questa vostra tattica persuasiva?»

«Semplice curiosità?»

«Semplice curiosità». 

«Non mi sarei mai permessa di infrangere i limiti del consono», disse Gemma, il suo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell’artista mentre le mani armeggiavano per togliersi anche l’altro guanto. «Vi avrei semplicemente esposto i vantaggi e gli svantaggi della mia offerta…», proseguì, avvicinandosi di qualche passo. «…Le spiacevoli conseguenze di un rifiuto…», e le sue lunghe ed affusolate dita allentarono delicatamente il nodo della sciarpa. «...e le ricompense di un’alleanza», concluse, arrivando ad un soffio dal suo viso. 

«Solo... questo?», fu quanto Leonardo riuscì a dire, con un fil di voce. 

«Per quanto riguarda la comunicazione verbale», precisò Gemma, rincarando la dose. 

«Comunicazione… verbale...», ripeté l’artista, senza preoccuparsi di celare con quanta insistenza le stesse osservando le labbra. «Mi sembra un’ottima idea». 

«Lo credo anche io», concordò la contessa. «Nonostante io abbia un vero debole per tutto ciò che non prevede le parole», aggiunse, la voce ridotta ad un roco sussurro. 

«Un vero debole…», ripeté Leonardo nel suo ultimo barlume di lucidità, prima di dire addio a tutto il suo autocontrollo e sporgersi verso le sue labbra, nessun intento diverso dal baciarla. 

Ma all’ultimo istante, Gemma si allontanò da lui lasciandolo, metaforicamente e letteralmente, a bocca asciutta.

«Ma avete detto che niente del genere ha effetto su di voi, dunque…», ragionò ad alta voce, con finta perplessità. 

«Proprio così…», mormorò Leonardo, approfittando di quell’allontanamento per ridarsi un contegno. Per quanto si fosse promesso di restare concentrato, aveva ceduto, proprio come un ragazzino alla sua prima cotta. 

Spostando lo sguardo, però, la sua attenzione fu catturata dal braccio della contessa, ormai quasi completamente allontanata da lui e diretta altrove. Forse per curiosità, forse per l’orgoglio ferito, forse semplicemente ancora lontano dalla lucidità di cui aveva bisogno per evitare stupidaggini, ma non riuscì a resistere. 

Le afferrò un polso, attento a non farle male ma abbastanza deciso da fermarla dov’era, e l’attirò verso di sé, spingendola poi con la schiena contro la parete più vicina e bloccandole ogni via di fuga premendo il proprio corpo contro il suo. 

A malapena scorse una scia di sorpresa nella sua espressione, e vide solo uno sguardo soddisfatto che lo stava tacitamente sfidando. Sapeva che quella mossa era in tutto e per tutto un errore, perché le stava dando esattamente ciò che lei voleva: la conferma di avere un potere su di lui, un potere per niente controbilanciato. 

«E su di voi ha effetto, invece?», le sussurrò, ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. 

«Voi che ne pensate?», ribatté Gemma, senza alcuna traccia di turbamento, e Leonardo riconobbe immediatamente l’amaro sapore della delusione in bocca. 

«Che siamo più simili di quanto potrebbe sembrare a prima vista», mormorò l’artista, muovendo alcuni passi indietro e lasciando definitivamente la presa su di lei. 

«Peccato. Si dice che siano gli opposti ad attrarsi», commentò la contessa, studiando attentamente la sua reazione. 

«Anche gli animi affini, però, hanno una certa complicità», rispose da Vinci, sforzandosi di cacciare indietro la delusione e tornando su un terreno più familiare: le provocazioni. 

«Mi credete un’anima a voi affine?»

«Certamente. Perseguiamo gli stessi obiettivi, ed entrambi non abbiamo intenzione di fermarci davanti a niente pur di raggiungerli», spiegò Leonardo, il suo sguardo fisso in quello della contessa. 

«Su questo vi do ragione», convenne Gemma, annuendo, e la mente dell’artista fu libera di tornare a concentrarsi sul vero motivo che lo aveva portato in quel convento. 

«Invece, riguardo al vostro coinvolgimento in questa presunta possessione demoniaca? Negherete di essere a parte di questo piano?», domandò lui, anche se già conosceva la risposta. 

«Assolutamente no». 

E per l’ennesima volta, Leonardo rimase a dir poco sorpreso. 

«Dunque ammettete di sapere quale sia la vera causa dell’epidemia?», tentò nuovamente, scegliendo con cura le parole con la convinzione che sarebbero state troppo estreme per ricevere una risposta affermativa. 

«Lo confermo», rispose tranquillamente Gemma, e l’artista era ad un passo dallo spalancare la bocca per la sorpresa. 

Vedendolo così sorpreso, la contessa proseguì da sola la conversazione. 

«Sembrate avere molto a cuore la sorte di queste povere vittime. Il minimo che io possa fare è offrirvi una possibilità di salvarle», aggiunse con estremo zelo, mentre si spostava dalla parete e si appoggiava di schiena ad uno degli scrittoi. 

Nonostante fosse dannatamente tentato di crederle, grazie anche a quell’espressione all’apparenza così sincera, da Vinci si costrinse a pensare con oggettività, e a ricordarsi che stava parlando con la nipote di papa Sisto. 

«E in cambio cosa volete?», domandò lui, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«La chiave», fu la sua risposta, priva di esitazioni, e a Leonardo scappò una risata divertita. 

«Prevedibile», commentò, riconoscendo finalmente le vere intenzioni che si celavano dietro a quell’offerta. 

«Determinata», lo corresse subito lei, con un sorriso fiero. «Non perdo di vista l’obiettivo così facilmente». 

«E quale sarebbe il vostro obiettivo finale?», domandò da Vinci, le braccia ancora conserte mentre muoveva qualche passo verso di lei. «Me o la chiave?», proseguì, con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. 

«Il Libro delle Lamine», ribatté immediatamente Gemma. «E trovarlo, sfortunatamente, richiede sia la chiave che le vostre conoscenze», proseguì, con finto dispiacere. 

«Quindi ammettete che io vi servo», tentò nuovamente Leonardo. 

«Mi servono le vostre conoscenze. Devo ripeterlo una terza volta?», chiese la giovane donna, con un atteggiamento così saccente da avvalorare la tesi dell’artista che le loro fossero anime molto affini. «Credetemi, se trovassi il modo di esorcizzarle da voi, farei volentieri a meno della vostra fastidiosa presenza». 

«Ma fino a quando non troverete questo modo, sarete costretta ad usufruire anche del mio corpo», rispose lui prontamente, sollevando le sopracciglia con malizia. 

In tutta risposta, Gemma prese a torturarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti, minando quel briciolo di autocontrollo che Leonardo aveva appena ritrovato. 

«Vi ho mai accennato agli _innumerevoli_ modi in cui si può zittire un essere umano?», domandò lei, abbassando il tono della voce. 

«Io ne avrei in mente uno in particolare», mormorò da Vinci, la voce ridotta ad un bisbiglio mentre accorciava nuovamente le distanze.

«Non funzionerebbe», rispose prontamente la contessa, e non c’era modo che quella frase fosse qualcosa di diverso da una provocazione, ben lontana dai limiti del consono. 

«E come fate ad esserne così certa?», indagò lui, la mente già lontana e persa in scenari tutt’altro che casti ed innocenti, le mani guidate da una forza tutta loro mentre lentamente stringevano Gemma a sé, cingendola all’altezza della vita. 

«Avete un debole per le minacce, artista?», chiese la contessa, con finta sorpresa. 

«Dipende dal tipo di minacce, contessa», ribatté lui, studiando con molta attenzione ogni dettaglio del suo viso.

«Non avete ancora risposto alla mia offerta», gli fece notare la giovane donna, chinando di poco la testa di lato, mentre le sue dita giocavano lentamente con il cordoncino che Leonardo aveva al collo.

«Non la trovo del tutto equa, forse dovreste provare ad essere più convincente», mormorò l’artista, scivolando con lo sguardo fino alle rosee labbra di lei. 

Nessuna parola giunse alle sue orecchie, in risposta, ma in compenso sentì fin troppo chiaramente la mano di Gemma scendere fino alla chiave e proseguire. Lentamente. Fin troppo lentamente, in una tortura straziante. 

Nemmeno lui, la mente più geniale d’Europa, riuscì a spiegarsi cosa lo stesse trattenendo dall’annullare definitivamente quella distanza e riprendere da dove si erano interrotti al banchetto. Il motivo più plausibile era la crescente aspettativa, mentre sentiva molto bene quale percorso stessero seguendo le dita della contessa, ben lontane dall’intenzione di fermarsi al limite del consono. E non si fermarono, non fino al loro obiettivo. 

E a quel punto all’artista si blocco il respiro in gola. 

Lo sapeva Leonardo e lo sapeva Gemma. Lo aveva in pugno. In tutti i sensi. 

E poi, senza alcun preavviso, lei strinse la presa. Non tanto da fargli male, ma abbastanza da farlo sussultare per la sorpresa, lasciando così la stretta attorno al suo corpo. 

«Detto io le condizioni, da Vinci», mormorò Gemma, ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, prima di allontanarsi ed uscire dalla stanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirtare come spudorati in un convento di suore… al limite del sacrilegio, no? Ma intanto la stanza stava per andare a fuoco, to say the least.   
> Buonsalve a tutt*!   
> Gettate le maschere e messi sul tavolo i veri nomi e, soprattutto, le vere intenzioni, i giochi possono avere inizio. Comprendano minacce o meno, non ha importanza.   
> Che Gemma fosse una provocatrice si era già intuito in passato, ma qui è stato esilarante dar sfogo a tutta la sua perfidia. Un po’ mi spiace che ci sia andato di mezzo Leonardo (e il suo appetito, per dirlo nel modo più velato possibile), ma anche i più arroganti hanno bisogno di un degno avversario ogni tanto, no?   
> Come sempre, spero di averti piacevolmente intrattenuto.   
> Ci rivediamo tra una settimana.   
> Un bacione  
> Amy Wendys


	7. Il Matto

**_ Il Gioiello del Vaticano _ **

** Capitolo 7 - Il Matto  **

Nei Tarocchi, la carta del Matto indica tutto ciò che supera la nostra comprensione, è l’infinito, l’abisso. È il vuoto, il nulla in assoluto che rifuggiamo perché non comprendiamo. Può essere tanto Nirvana quanto annientamento spirituale. È la passività fatta persona, l’irresponsabilità che perde l’uomo e lo assoggetta alla schiavitù, soprattutto materiale.   
Al negativo, però, indica squilibri che portano alla pazzia e all’errore. È l’essere in balia degli altri e degli elementi. Può essere insensibilità, incapacità di risollevarsi e rendersi conto dei propri errori. 

Quel grido di terrore gli mozzò il fiato in gola. D’istinto, Leonardo scattò verso la povera suora che piangeva e implorava pietà da ore, ma quando la raggiunse fu troppo tardi: nei suoi occhi non vide nulla, solo una lacrima rigarle la guancia e cadere sulle lenzuola, una volta candide, ora screziate di sangue e di dolore. 

Un’altra vittima di quel contagio. 

Ormai aveva perso il conto, insieme a qualsiasi intenzione di ricordare con esattezza quante anime stavano pagando per quell’assurda mossa di manipolazione da parte della Chiesa. 

Sentendo la gola chiudersi per il dolore, da Vinci capì di aver bisogno di aria fresca. Traballante e incerto sulle sue stesse gambe, l’artista si rialzò in piedi e barcollò fino alla porta della stanza, per poi gettarcisi addosso con tutte le sue forze. Il portone di legno cedette sotto al suo peso, e gli permise di raggiungere la loggia che si affacciava sul cortile interno del convento. 

La testa continuava a non collaborare, vittima di tremendi capogiri, e le dita delle mani erano sempre più intorpidite, formicolanti. Leonardo dovette stringere il balconcino con tutte le sue forze per riuscire a reggersi in piedi, mentre scuoteva energicamente il capo per cercare di ritrovare un minimo di lucidità. 

D’istinto si morse le labbra, ma nel farlo ricordò improvvisamente la sensazione di quelle di Vanessa, fredde e screpolate per la malattia, contro le sue, ancora calde e morbide. Il solo ripensare a quel bacio gli strinse lo stomaco. 

Ogni secondo che sprecava senza avere nuove idee sulla possibile causa di quel contagio, era un altro secondo in cui la malattia progrediva, strappando sempre più anime alla vita nella verde terra di Dio.

Già, Dio… 

Il suo sguardo vagò da solo, senza che potesse essere esercitato alcun controllo su di esso, e si posò di nuovo su di lei, su quella figura tanto delicata quanto fatale. Gemma era ancora al convento, impegnata a disquisire insieme alla badessa, mentre altre suore ancora miracolosamente in salute la ascoltavano con tutta l’ammirazione e la devozione che si dovesse alla nipote del papa. 

Leonardo non sarebbe mai riuscito a contestare il suo potere sugli altri, la sua straordinaria capacità di soggiogare chiunque avesse il piacere di poter ascoltare la sua voce e le sue parole. Lì, illuminata solo dalla delicata e fredda luce della luna, le labbra piegate in un sorriso bel lontano dalla falsità e dalle manipolazioni… nemmeno lui sarebbe riuscito a resisterle. 

Ma poi vedeva lo sguardo delle altre suore, la loro paura, il loro dolore nell’assistere impotenti di fronte a quella tragedia, nel guardare le altre consorelle dilaniate dalla sofferenza, e sentiva in bocca l’amaro sapore della delusione. 

Nemmeno si accorse di aver abbandonato la loggia, o di aver sceso le scale che conducevano al cortile. Si destò solo quando la sua mano entrò in contatto con la morbida stoffa della giacca nera della contessa, le dita strette con fermezza attorno al suo polso mentre la sottraeva a quel colloquio con la badessa e la trascinava lontano da lei. 

«Ve la rubo solo un momento», spiegò alla suora, con il suo caratteristico sorrisetto di arroganza. 

Non fece caso allo sguardo confuso delle altre consorelle, né si curò di non trovare alcun turbamento negli occhi della contessa, così in quel momento come in tanti altri colloqui passati. 

Adocchiò il primo angolo del cortile abbastanza appartato da permettere loro di parlare senza il fastidio o l’intromissione di sguardi indiscreti, ma non vide alcuna ragione per lasciare la presa intorno al polso di Gemma. 

«Avete cambiato idea nei confronti della mia proposta?», domandò la giovane donna, senza alcuna traccia di turbamento, un atteggiamento tanto calmo quanto snervante vista la gravità della situazione che stavano vivendo. 

Non era nei piani di Leonardo scoppiare a ridere, eppure non ebbe alcun controllo su quel gesto, né sulla notevole dose di amarezza con cui lo fece. Semplicemente rise, guardandosi intorno con il disgusto negli occhi. 

« _Proposta?_ », ripeté lui, le labbra ancora piegate in quel sorriso di falsità. «Il vostro è un ricatto bello e buono», disse poi, tornando serio e guardandola con durezza. 

«Si tratta di uno scambio: qualcosa in cambio di qualcos’altro», rispose Gemma semplicemente, senza alcuna traccia di preoccupazione. 

«Un _scambio_ tutt’altro che equo», la corresse da Vinci immediatamente. 

«Siete libero di pensarla come volete», lo liquidò lei, con aria quasi annoiata per quella disputa. «Ma ciò non intaccherà l’accordo». 

Leonardo non era mai stato famoso per la sua pazienza, perché sicuramente ne aveva ben poca, ma di certo la fama di essere totalmente incapace di tenere le proprie opinioni per sé era nota a molti. 

In ogni caso, era un uomo adulto e, per quanto istintivo, sapeva quando era il momento di parlare e quando invece di cucirsi la bocca. Senza ombra di dubbio, quel particolare colloquio con Gemma non era la sede ideale per dar voce ad ogni suo pensiero, senza alcun filtro. 

«Voi non avete una coscienza, contessa». 

Ma evidentemente qualcosa era andato storto. 

«Non vi importa minimante che delle persone, che credono ciecamente in voi e nella vostra Santa Madre Chiesa, muoiano?», le domandò, con non poco veleno nella voce. «Stanno dedicando la loro vita al Dio di cui la vostra cara Chiesa dovrebbe essere il punto di raccordo qui sulla terra, e in cambio cosa ricevono? Solo morte per qualche vostra assurda manipolazione politica». 

«Avete davvero la spudoratezza di fare _a me_ una predica sulla responsabilità per queste morti?», ribatté Gemma, e la calma che tanto contraddistingueva i suoi colloqui non era più così onnipresente. «Vi ho offerto una soluzione, e l’ho fatto appena arrivata nel convento. Ma voi avete rifiutato, facendo affidamento solamente sulla vostra tanto decantata genialità», proseguì, la tentazione di incrociare le braccia al petto fermata solo dalla presa di Leonardo. «Se delle persone sono morte perché voi avete preferito sfruttare quel tempo per provare qualcosa a loro e a voi stessi, non azzardatevi ad incanalare la vostra frustrazione su di me». 

Che fosse semplicemente l’abitudine di sentirsi accusare di peccare d’arroganza, o quella strana mancanza di inibizioni, ma nemmeno una delle sue parole ebbe effetto su da Vinci. 

«Quelle persone sono morte perché voi…», e dicendolo sollevò la mano libera e le puntò l’indice contro. «…le avete avvelenate. E per sviare i sospetti, siete venuta qui a portare il vostro umile aiuto». 

Al solo ripensare a come aveva trovato Vanessa, appena giunto al convento, e come lei tante altre vittime innocenti, si sentì soffocare dalla sofferenza. 

E un attimo dopo, come se niente fosse, Gemma era arrivata al monastero, con la sua divisa immacolata, la sua maschera imperscrutabile e il suo sguardo soggiogante. E lui ci era cascato in pieno. 

«Se pensate che io mi lasci manipolare da voi, allora non avete capito proprio nulla di me», mormorò a denti stretti, iniziando finalmente a capire che non c’era alcuna traccia di umanità in lei. 

«Se pensate che si riduca tutto a qualcosa di così semplice, allora non avete capito proprio niente», sibilò Gemma, avvertendo una sensazione che non provava da molto tempo, e tutt’altro che piacevole: lo sforzo di tenere le proprie emozioni sotto controllo. Emozioni che, in quel momento, erano tutt’altro che tacite. 

Ma se c’era qualcosa in grado di pungerla sul vivo, era proprio toccare l’argomento riguardante la sua vita. Solo parlare del suo passato era peggio di quelle accuse. 

«Come riuscite anche solo a guardarvi allo specchio?», mormorò Leonardo, lasciando la presa attorno al suo polso, e non fece nulla per celare l’espressione di ribrezzo e disgusto con cui la stava osservando. «Non provate nemmeno un minimo di rimorso per ciò che state facendo a queste donne?», chiese ancora, faticando ad immaginare come fosse possibile compiere crudeltà di quel genere senza alcun rammarico. «Sono suore, innocue suore che hanno solamente avuto la sfortuna di mettersi sul vostro cammino». 

Le parole di Leonardo erano intrise di ribrezzo nei confronti della persona che aveva di fronte, ma celavano ben altro: la delusione. 

Ancor prima di conoscerla di persona, da Vinci sapeva che la contessa Riario sarebbe stata l’incarnazione della sua sfortuna, l’arma inviata dal Vaticano per ostacolare la sua ricerca, mossi dalla paura che l’umanità potesse evolversi e tramutarsi in qualcosa che la Chiesa non sarebbe più stata in grado di controllare. 

Eppure, una piccola parte di lui, la più speranzosa, confidava che ci fosse sempre del buono in tutti, anche nei cuori più corrotti dalle malvagità, anche nel cuore di colei che era stata cresciuta ed addestrata per essere una macchina da guerra incarnata nel corpo di una persona. 

La giovane donna che stava guardando con tanto disprezzo fu per lui la prova di non essere infallibile, e dovette arrendersi alla realtà: non tutti possono essere salvati. Per quanto ci avesse sperato. 

«Sono convinto che voi non riusciate a provare sentimenti come il rimorso o la pietà. Quante altre persone avete fatto soffrire o sono morte per colpa di qualche vostra manipolazione? Donne? Vecchi? Bambini?», continuò Leonardo, senza il benché minimo scrupolo nello sputarle addosso tanto veleno. «Scommetto che non vi siete mai fermata un attimo a farvi un esame di coscienza mentre qualche innocente moriva a causa vostra». 

Fece appena in tempo a scorgere un luccichio nel buio, prima di ritrovarsi la fredda spada di Gemma premuta contro il collo, a tanto così dal tagliargli la gola. 

E finalmente si zittì. 

La contessa nemmeno perse tempo a rimproverarsi per una tale perdita di controllo su sé stessa e sulle sue emozioni. Semplicemente, non sarebbe riuscita ad ascoltare altro, non senza l’atroce sofferenza che le stava già divorando il cuore. 

«Credete di aver capito ogni cosa di me sulla base di un paio di conversazioni?», sibilò la giovane donna, applicando un altro po’ di pressione sulla lama. «Voi. Non sapete. Niente», gli disse, scandendo attentamente ogni parola, ma la sua voce non era più tanto salda. 

Il tempo di accorgersi di avere la vista leggermente offuscata, e sbatté subito le palpebre per cacciar via le lacrime dai suoi occhi. Già si era messa sulla difensiva minacciandolo con un’arma: non poteva permettersi di lasciar intravedere altro, nemmeno la più piccola crepa. 

Fu un segnale tutt’altro che rincuorante vederlo sogghignare soddisfatto, con il suo tipico sorrisetto impregnato di arroganza. 

«Ho toccato i punti giusti, a quanto pare», commentò lui, compiaciuto. 

Per Gemma non furono solo parole, ma l’ennesimo schiaffo. 

«Un’altra parola diversa da _Accetto_ o _Rifiuto_ , e sono pronta a perforarvi il collo», lo avvertì la contessa, nascondendo dietro al suo tono minaccioso tutto il timore che l’artista indagasse ulteriormente in quel piccolo cedimento. 

«Avete una coscienza, allora», affermò da Vinci con un che di soddisfatto e, sotto sotto, di sollievo. «Non avreste reagito in questo modo, altrimenti», continuò, osservandola dalla testa ai piedi. 

Sotto il peso di quello sguardo, di quel compiacimento per aver portato a galla un lato di lei che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto sfiorare, Gemma cedette e scattò indietro di un passo. 

«Cercate di nasconderla e di rinnegarla in tutti i modi, eppure sono riuscito a farla riemergere», proseguì lui imperterrito, vedendo in quella piccola fuga un’altra conferma della sua teoria. 

E ne vide un’altra, quando una scia di terrore saettò nello sguardo della giovane donna, sguardo che subito dopo si spostò altrove, ovunque intorno a loro, pur di non tornare negli occhi dell’artista. 

«Basta così, da Vinci», sibilò la contessa con un filo di voce, stringendo così tanto la presa intorno all’elsa della spada che la pelle nera dei guanti fu privata di qualsiasi piega. 

Più osservava quella scena, più il sorrisetto di Leonardo si spegneva. Perso il gusto della vittoria, l’artista si sentì quasi smarrito, come se non fosse più tanto sicuro di aver ottenuto quello che davvero desiderava. Voleva destabilizzarla, voleva mettere alla prova il suo autocontrollo, in un tentativo estremo di sondare i limiti della sua coscienza; eppure non avrebbe mai immaginato di raggiungere un simile risultato. 

Avvertendo solo il silenzio, Gemma attinse a tutte le sue forze per indossare di nuovo la maschera della fredda ed imperscrutabile contessa Riario, e solo quando fu certa di esserci riuscita rialzò il capo. 

«Siete ancora in tempo per accettare lo scambio», mormorò lei, e anche se la sua espressione era tornata quella di sempre, non poteva dirsi lo stesso della voce. 

L’artista non prestò più attenzione ad altro che non fossero i suoi occhi, sforzandosi di leggervi qualcosa di diverso da quel distacco su cui tanto Gemma faceva affidamento per tenere gli altri a distanza. 

Avrebbe voluto muovere un passo avanti, avvicinarsi, tentare di nuovo di colpirla. Che fosse per vincere su di lei come su di un’avversaria, o per un altro motivo, non ne era sicuro nemmeno lui. 

All’ultimo istante, però, il suo sguardo fu catturato da una delle consorelle del convento, le guance rigate dalle lacrime e il respiro rotto dal pianto, mentre si dirigeva verso la statua di Sant’Antonio. E quando la vide chinarsi a terra e lasciare un bacio sui piedi della scultura, improvvisamente vide riaccendersi la fiamma della speranza. 

«Forse non ci sarà bisogno di accettare il vostro scambio», mormorò, prima di accorrere al cospetto del santo patrono. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be’, non può essere sempre tutto rose e fiori.   
> Buonsalve a tutt*!   
> Dopo il mistero, gli intrighi e qualche risata, i toni si sono irrigiditi. Ma si dice che a volte le azioni valgano più delle parole, e forse questo è proprio il caso.   
> Per Gemma è sempre facile gestire una facciata che lei stessa costruisce a seconda delle situazioni, ma perdere il controllo è qualcosa di molto diverso.   
> Leonardo, seppur avvelenato, ha fatto bene? O ha esagerato? A prescindere da ciò, la carta di questo capitolo è a dir poco azzeccata.   
> Io vi mando un forte abbraccio e ci rileggiamo presto.   
> Un bacione   
> Amy Wendys


	8. L'Appeso

**_ Il Gioiello del Vaticano   
_ ** ** Capitolo 8 - L’Appeso **

Nei Tarocchi, la carta dell’Appeso rappresenta l’esaltazione della spiritualità che sovrasta la fisicità. Può indicare misticismo, devozione a Dio. Può significare l’abbraccio con filosofie superiori che trascendono l’umano, dimenticando il materiale. Indica una persona disinteressata che sa sacrificarsi per un credo, un ideale. Può anche indicare una persona di fede, un sacerdote, come anche un sognatore, un utopista.   
Al negativo, però, indica chi si nutre di illusioni, chi progetta senza saper realizzare, chi è amato senza sapere ricambiare. 

«Affrettatevi. Possiamo ancora salvare le persone colpite», mormorò Leonardo, porgendo alla suora le istruzioni per guarire le consorelle dall’avvelenamento. 

«Complimenti, da Vinci», si intromise Giuliano, ma la risposta dell’artista non fu più di un debole cenno del capo. 

«Grazie, maestro», aggiunse la badessa, con un sorriso colmo di riconoscenza. 

Al contrario, Lupo Mercuri e i suoi scagnozzi rivolsero al prodigioso fiorentino un ultimo sguardo contrariato, prima di uscire a grandi passi dal dormitorio del convento. Vedendoli andarsene a passo di carica, Leonardo non riuscì a trattenere una risata soddisfatta e, in fondo, di sollievo. 

Dovette però ammettere che, senza la loro oscura presenza in quella stanza, l’aria era decisamente più leggera e respirabile, così tanto che sentì i suoi polmoni implorarlo per averne di più, e l’artista assecondò quel bisogno. Lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, alzò il capo al soffitto e respirò profondamente. 

Chiuse gli occhi e sentì la freschezza del mattino liberarlo dalle paure e dalle angosce di quegli ultimi giorni al convento, e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso. 

Quando riaprì gli occhi, però, qualcosa era cambiato. 

_ La stanza del convento era vuota. Completamente.  _

_ Niente più letti di legno, niente più lenzuola insanguinate, e nessuna persona sdraiata su quei giacigli.  _

_ Il silenzio, e nient’altro, a saturare l’aria.  _

_ Leonardo provò a muoversi, ma i suoi muscoli erano improvvisamente indolenziti, pesanti come massi, e anche solo compiere un passo richiese uno sforzo disumano.  _

_ Sollevò lo sguardo in direzione di una delle finestre, per scorgere qualcosa al di là di esse, ma vide solo il vuoto. La campagna fiorentina era sparita, ingoiata da una nebbia densa e bianca come la neve, e non c’era possibilità di vedere altro che quel candore.  _

_ Quando provò di nuovo a muoversi, le gambe cedettero per lo sforzo, le energie lo abbandonarono, e perse i sensi.  _

__

_ Non sapeva dire quando tempo fosse passato. Forse giorni. Forse un battito di ciglia.  _

_ Quando però riuscì a risvegliarsi, non era più nel convento, ma in un luogo a lui sconosciuto.  _

_ Da Vinci giaceva a terra, la guancia premuta contro un pavimento liscio e freddo come il ghiaccio. Le forze però sembravano essere tornate, e l’artista riuscì a sistemarsi seduto e a trascinarsi verso una delle pareti di quella stanza misteriosa, per poter avere il muro come supporto alle sue spalle mentre aspettava che i capogiri cessassero.  _

_ Nemmeno da quella prospettiva, però, riuscì a riconoscere quel luogo, o almeno a capire di che cosa si trattasse.  _

_ Le pareti erano nere come la pece, lucidate alla perfezione ma così oscure da soffocare anche il più tenue raggio di luce. Alte, imponenti, si innalzavano come a voler raggiungere il cielo, ma tutto ciò a cui riuscivano ad arrivare era il soffitto di quella stanza, anch’esso cupo e buio.  _

_ Un debole tintinnio metallico catturò l’attenzione dell’artista, che si voltò subito in direzione di quel suono. Scattò in piedi, cosa che si rivelò un grave errore per il suo già precario equilibrio, ma per fortuna la parete fu di nuovo il suo sostegno.  _

_ Recuperate le forze, mosse qualche passo barcollando, ma deciso a seguire quel suono.  _

_ Sentì gli occhi bruciare e li serrò con forza per placare le fiamme.  _

_ Quando li riaprì, era altrove.  _

__

_ Quella nuova stanza, al contrario della precedente, era completamente bianca.  _

_ Le pareti, il pavimento, il soffitto, i mobili… ogni cosa era di marmo, di un marmo così candido da riuscire quasi ad accecarlo.  _

_ Ma non era la sola differenza rispetto alla sala precedente.  _

_ Non era più solo.  _

_ Al centro del salone, una figura misteriosa sedeva su un esile sgabello, chinata su di un tavolo. Qualunque azione stesse svolgendo, era celata sotto ad un drappo di velluto nero, insieme all’identità di quella persona sconosciuta.  _

_ Quel tintinnio metallico risuonò di nuovo in tutta la stanza, più forte e nitido di prima, e Leonardo capì, osservando i movimenti sotto al mantello, che proveniva proprio dall’individuo misterioso.  _

_ L’artista mosse qualche passo in quella direzione, ma poco dopo un altro attore entrò in scena.  _

_ Non si trattava, però, di una figura distinta e definita come la prima. Al contrario, il suo profilo era evanescente, fumo nero che si diradava lungo i suoi contorni, e lasciava dietro di sé una scia di cenere e polvere.  _

_ Aveva però le fattezze di una persona, di un uomo alto e robusto, che si muoveva in modo deciso e sicuro verso il lato del tavolo opposto alla persona seduta.  _

_ Da quella coltre densa e cupa, però, Leonardo riconobbe chiaramente la forma di una mano: ossuta, scheletrica, e dalle unghie lunghe e sporche di carbone. E stretto tra quelle dita prive di pelle, stringeva un cuore. Un cuore ancora pulsante.  _

_ Una risata riecheggiò tra le candide pareti, ma impregnata di malvagità, sadica, crudele, perversa.  _

_ D’istinto, da Vinci mosse un passo indietro, e il suo sguardo vagò subito fino a quella misteriosa figura chinata sul tavolo. Per qualche ragione, pregò che anch’essa scappasse, chiunque egli o ella fosse, ma niente del genere accadde.  _

_ Tutto ciò che quella persona fece fu alzarsi in piedi, senza però allontanarsi dallo scrittoio. Al contrario, iniziò a camminare intorno ad esso con passi lenti e stanchi, e ad ogni suo movimento il tintinnio risuonò.  _

_ Solo allora, Leonardo vide.  _

_ Massicce catene di ferro seguivano ogni mossa, ogni gesto, ormai non più celate dal velluto nero, e osservandole da Vinci si chiese come fosse possibile trascinarle, tanto apparivano pesanti.  _

_ Nonostante tutto, la figura raggiunse l’altro lato del tavolo, dove una bilancia d’oro era magicamente comparsa, e il lucido marmo bianco la rifletteva come uno specchio. L’altra presenza, la nube di fumo nero, allungò la mano verso uno dei piatti e lasciò cadere il cuore.  _

_ Il meccanismo della bilancia si azionò, il primo piatto si abbassò e la sua controparte rispose.  _

_ E su di essa, la seconda chiave.  _

_ Sotto il velluto nero, un’altra mano si avvicinò alla bilancia. Candida, aggraziata, ma incerta e tremolante.  _

_ Prima di poter sfiorare la chiave, una lacrima cadde sul piatto.  _

_ In quei pochi secondi, da Vinci prese coraggio e si avvicinò a quelle misteriose presenze, lo sguardo che vagava dalla bilancia al mantello nero.  _

_ Quando poi la mano raggiunse la chiave, posata sul piatto, il velluto scivolò via dal capo, rivelando l’identità della povera anima incatenata.  _

_ Gli occhi vuoti e vacui, lo sguardo perso, le forze prosciugate… ma era lei.  _

_ Era Gemma _ . 

Leonardo riaprì gli occhi di scatto, inspirando tutta l’aria che poté. 

Provò a rialzarsi dal letto, ma si sentì strattonare da qualcosa, una stretta attorno ai polsi che gli impedì qualsiasi movimento. 

«Mi sbagliavo…», mormorò, con un filo di voce. «Mi sbagliavo… mi sbagliavo…», ripeté più e più volte. 

Era sveglio, ma l’immagine di quel volto, così vuoto e perso, privato di qualsiasi emozione o vitalità, lo aveva colpito più di quanto non volesse ammettere.

Se poi ripensava a quella discussione, a quelle parole intrise di veleno e ribrezzo dettate solo dal contagio, si sentiva ancora peggio. Perché lo aveva visto nel suo sguardo: non era quella la verità. Non ci era neanche lontanamente vicino. 

Sentiva le voci di Nico e di Giuliano de’ Medici chiamarlo, parlargli, porgli delle domande, ma non riusciva a rispondere, la sua mentre non pensava ad altro che ad una persona. 

Una giovane donna che, a sua insaputa, era proprio lì fuori, in piedi, appena accanto alla porta del dormitorio. 

Gemma aveva sentito tutto e, per quanto provasse a negarlo, un sospiro di sollievo era sfuggito dalle sue labbra appena certa che Leonardo fosse sopravvissuto al contagio. 

Prima di darsi tempo di pensarlo, però, scosse la testa e si allontanò. Si era trattenuta anche troppo a lungo, e il viaggio verso Roma sarebbe stato lungo. Dover tornare in Vaticano e riferire al papa che il piano era fallito… non sarebbe stato facile. Scese le scale verso il cortile con un passo via via più lento, al pensiero di quello che l’avrebbe aspettata una volta attraversato il portone e lasciato il convento. 

Raggiunto il chiostro, però, il suo sguardo venne catturato dalla statua di Sant’Antonio, la stessa scultura che aveva fatto da tramite per il veleno e che era stata strumento del contagio. 

Sapeva che era una pessima idea, che se qualcuno dei suoi collaboratori l’avesse vista sarebbero sorte strane domande, e che lei per prima non doveva pensarci, ma fu più forte di qualsiasi buon senso. 

Lentamente, raggiunse il piccolo podio di pietra, incorniciato da un modesto arco di mattoni grezzi e da alcune piante rampicanti. 

Congiunse le mani in grembo, sollevò lo sguardo verso il volto del santo patrono, e lentamente si inginocchiò davanti alla sua statua. Il suo volto perse qualsiasi traccia di arroganza o di superbia, e al loro posto calò un velo di malinconia. 

La sua mente si allontanò da tutto: Roma, Firenze, il papa, la sua missione, perfino Leonardo. 

Da tutto tranne che da un pensiero. Da una persona.

E a quella persona rivolse la sua preghiera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve a tutt*!  
> Trovata la cura per salvare le suore, ore servirà una medicina per curare Leonardo dai sensi di colpa per quello che ha detto a Gemma. Essere stato contagiato è un’attenuante? Oppure ha davvero esagerato, a prescindere?   
> Inoltre, so che non dovrei dirlo, ma è stato buttato lì qualche dettaglio che piano piano ricomporrà quel puzzle che è la vita di Gemma, la sua storia e il suo passato. Sono sempre curiosa di sapere che teorie possono scaturire anche solo da poche frasi, sia in questo capitolo che in quelli precedenti. Idee?   
> Un bacione grandissimo!  
> Amy Wendys


	9. La Papessa

**_ Il Gioiello del Vaticano  _ ** ** **

** Capitolo 9 - La Papessa ** ****

Nei Tarocchi, la carta della Papessa indica il sapere. La Papessa è insegnante spirituale, benevolenza, generosità. La figura contiene suggerimenti morali ed esercita un’influenza suggestiva sul pensiero. Rivela funzioni che conferiscono prestigio, parla di sacerdozio, di metafisica.   
Al negativo, però, indica che le negatività diverranno immoralità. 

«La contessa Riario avanzerà da Sud, attraversando il Val d’Arno», spiegò il comandante Quattrone, accompagnando il Magnifico oltre le mura. «Posizioneremo l’artiglieria su tutti i lati, ma la maggioranza degli uomini arriverà qui». 

«Siamo in numero inferiore», obiettò Lorenzo, osservando con disappunto le difese predisposte. 

«Ma meglio attrezzati», si intromise Leonardo, scendendo velocemente nel cortile. 

«Con solo dieci spingarde? Ne siete certo?», fu la scettica risposta del primo cittadino di Firenze. 

«Ne stiamo predisponendo altre», tentò di rassicurarlo l’artista, con un che di umiltà nel suo atteggiamento solitamente spavaldo. 

Sapeva molto bene, così come tutti gli altri soldati presenti intorno a lui, che Roma stava lentamente preparando il suo attacco attraverso tanti piccoli ma scaltri sotterfugi, ed incontrarsi sul campo di battaglia non era di certo una scusa per scambiare due chiacchiere. Tutte le azioni della Città Santa gridavano guerra, era solo questione di tempo. 

«Ve lo assicuro: non ci sarà bisogno di usarle», tentò da Vinci, con cautela. 

Che fosse ciò che effettivamente aveva in mente di dire, lui per primo ebbe qualche dubbio. Forse, più che una rassicurazione per Lorenzo, voleva essere una rassicurazione per sé stesso, una speranza. 

Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva ancora rivedere tanti piccoli frammenti di quanto successo al convento di Sant’Antonio, alcuni giorni prima. Nonostante cercasse di ripetersi che la colpa di quanto successo fosse tutta da imputare al veleno e al contagio, la sua coscienza non voleva dargli pace. 

Le aveva detto cose orribili, l’aveva accusata delle azioni più malvagie e spietate, e quel che era peggio, di aver sempre agito senza sensi di colpa. 

Forse in quel preciso frangente, con la fredda spada del Vaticano puntata alla gola e il veleno in circolo nel suo corpo, non lo aveva notato o non gli aveva prestato sufficiente attenzione. Ma da quando era guarito continuava a rivederla: il volto privato della sua maschera di apatia e indifferenze, gli occhi lucidi e le lacrime che premevano per uscire. 

Si riteneva la mente più geniale d’Europa, eppure non era riuscito a vedere qualcosa di così ovvio: c’era molto, molto altro che non sapeva, ben oltre quella reputazione di soldatessa fredda e spietata. 

Ciò nonostante, il Magnifico gli avrebbe tagliato la lingua al solo sentirlo tentare di difenderla, ragion per cui l’artista scelse saggiamente di zittirsi e fingersi accondiscendente. 

«E poi a volte, se tutto ciò che il tuo nemico sa fare è uccidere…», iniziò, zittendo quel _Come se fosse vero_ che tanto premeva per lasciare le sue labbra. «…un mero inganno può essere sufficiente», tentò. La maniera più velata possibile per suggerirgli un altro modo di trattare. 

Il ghigno di superiorità che Lorenzo gli lanciò, però, distrusse ogni sua speranza. 

«La contessa è molto più scaltra di quello che credete, da Vinci», sibilò lui, come se stesse parlando ad un bambino ingenuo. 

_ Lo so bene _ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Leonardo, ma di nuovo scelse di mordersi la lingua. 

«Il vostro acume non ci difenderà stavolta. Confido sulla vostra artiglieria, e vi assicuro che la useremo», lo zittì definitivamente, prima di superarlo e dirigersi verso il suo cavallo. 

L’artista avrebbe dovuto essere d’accordo con lui: difendere Firenze era la priorità, a qualsiasi costo, e a maggior ragione nei confronti di un nemico come il Vaticano.

Ma allora perché, al solo pensiero di attaccare e ferire Gemma, sentiva qualcosa in lui spezzarsi? 

Con un’andatura a cavallo così elegante da poter essere definita divina, la contessa Riario stava percorrendo i verdi campi della campagna toscana, avvicinandosi a Firenze con tutta la calma che la guida dell’esercito del Vaticano poteva permettersi. 

Il suo esercito, proprio alle sue spalle, la seguiva con la stessa lentezza, silenzioso e ligio al dovere. Buona parte dei soldati aveva stampato in volto un ghigno di soddisfazione, all’idea della facile vittoria che avrebbero conquistato da lì a poco. 

Per quanto quella sera al banchetto si fosse divertita a stuzzicare Leonardo senza rendere noto il suo nome, la contessa non aveva perso di vista l’obiettivo. Lasciata la festa a palazzo, aveva incaricato alcuni dei suoi collaboratori di seguire l’artista l’indomani, il giorno successivo e quello dopo ancora. Nessuno doveva perderlo di vista e, tanto meno, tornare da lei senza informazioni utili. 

Per fortuna, Grunwald aveva trovato traccia di un accordo tra l’ingegnere e il Magnifico per incontrarsi all’alba in una piccola valle lontano da Firenze. Non volendo lasciare nulla al caso, Gemma si era armata della sua scorta e si era recata sul luogo dell’incontro, in un punto riparato e nascosto ma che le permetteva comunque di tenere d’occhio la situazione. 

Come se fosse stata baciata dalla fortuna, aveva assistito a niente meno che la prova delle armi di Leonardo, e non si era lasciata sfuggire il benché minimo dettaglio. Tenendo poi conto delle informazioni sfuggite a Giuliano, al convento, il suo vantaggio era notevole. 

«Ci stiamo avvicinando», le comunicò una delle guardie, poco dietro di lei. 

Più che darle informazioni, l’aveva risvegliata dai suoi stessi pensieri, prima che sfuggissero al suo controllo. 

«Tenetevi pronti», rispose la contessa, sollevando la mano destra per comunicare l’ordine anche al resto dei suoi collaboratori. 

Come riuscisse ad essere sempre così elegante ed aggraziata, anche in un movimento tanto semplice, restava un mistero per tutti. E in particolare per il suo collaboratore più fidato, che aveva avuto modo di assistere a tanta raffinatezza molto più spesso rispetto a chiunque altro nell’esercito. 

Non che le altre guardie avessero mai azzardato un tale avvicinamento, visto che l’ultimo agente che aveva tentato di oltrepassare i limiti del consono era finito tra le voci bianche del coro del Vaticano. 

Da allora, chiunque lì dentro con un minimo di istinto di sopravvivenza si limitava, saggiamente, a pensieri privati e molto silenziosi. In onore del suo nome, Gemma non era altro che un tesoro irraggiungibile. Uno splendido, prezioso e brillante tesoro, ma irraggiungibile. 

Per chiunque. 

«Contessa?», la chiamò Grunwald, accelerando leggermente l’andatura del cavallo per poterla raggiungere. 

«Sì, capitano?», gli rispose lei, ma senza voltarsi, e il suo sguardo rimase fisso sull’orizzonte. 

«Qual è il vostro piano?», domandò lui, con tono freddo e distaccato. 

Il fatto che nemmeno in quell’occasione la contessa si fosse disturbata a voltare il capo era per lui motivo di irritazione, ma allo stesso tempo gli concedeva qualche altro secondo per lasciare che il suo sguardo si soffermasse sui tratti del suo viso, senza correre il rischio che lei lo notasse. 

«Averlo», rispose Gemma, bruscamente, e nemmeno si accorse di aver stretto le briglie del suo cavallo con più forza. 

_ «Voi non avete una coscienza, contessa».  _

Non voleva ripensarci. Avrebbe fatto o dato qualsiasi cosa per avere un po’ di tregua da quelle parole che, per lei, erano come stilettate nello stomaco. 

_ «Quelle persone sono morte perché  _ voi _… le avete avvelenate»._

Era una buona cosa che lui le attribuisse una reputazione del genere. Andava tutto a vantaggio della sua causa. Sisto le aveva sempre insegnato che un combattente ha già vinto metà della battaglia se la sua fama lo precede. Ma anche sapendolo, quell’amaro in bocca non voleva proprio saperne di sparire.

_ «Non provate nemmeno un minimo di rimorso?»  _

Dio, quanto si sbagliava. Non poteva nemmeno cominciare ad immaginarlo. Ma non lo avrebbe mai scoperto. 

_ «Mi sbagliavo». _

Che stesse parlando di lei? Che fosse sincero? Che fosse solo l’effetto del veleno ancora in circolo, nonostante le cure? 

Quelle domande la assillavano da giorni, e l’ultima cosa che poteva permettersi era proprio lasciarsi distrarre così dal nemico. 

«Abbiamo tutti i nostri demoni», mormorò Gemma sovrappensiero, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

Seguirono alcuni istanti di silenzio, in cui le sue parole sopravvissero nell’aria un altro po’. 

«…prego, contessa?», chiese Grunwald, dopo qualche secondo di esitazione per la sorpresa. 

In tutta risposta, la giovane donna strattonò con un po’ più di forza le briglie, per indirizzare il suo cavallo. 

«Nessuno è invincibile, capitano Grunwald», precisò Gemma, voltandosi finalmente nella sua direzione. «Chiunque ha almeno un punto debole, e la prima cosa da fare è sfruttarlo». 

E suo malgrado, l’uomo fu solo capace di pensare che era tornata quella di sempre. 

Un respiro profondo, le mani chiuse a pugno, e Gemma riprese il controllo di sé stessa. Riuscì addirittura ad indossare di nuovo la sua maschera di sicurezza ed arroganza, venata di quella malizia che riusciva sempre a conquistare chiunque incrociasse il suo sguardo. 

Quando raggiunse il punto d’incontro, Lorenzo de’ Medici e tutti i suoi collaboratori erano già presenti. E tra di loro, anche Leonardo. 

«Magnifico», mormorò la giovane donna, con un sorriso di pura cortesia. «Comandante», aggiunse, il tono della voce invariato. 

Ma raggiunto da Vinci, abbassò ulteriormente la voce, e gli riservò uno sguardo ben più penetrante. 

«Artista», disse, in poco più di un sussurro. 

E nonostante tutto, il fiorentino avvertì di nuovo quella fitta allo stomaco che solo lei riusciva a provocargli. Una sensazione agrodolce, una tentazione a dir poco irresistibile ma verso cui, purtroppo, non poteva fare altro che resistere. 

«Ingegnere bellico, in verità», si intromise Lorenzo, tentando di indirizzare uno sguardo di quel genere su di lui. E tentando di distrarre tutti dall’espressione sul volto dell’artista, ormai prossimo ad uno svenimento. 

Sperava che richiamarlo con un titolo tanto prestigioso fosse sufficiente a risvegliarlo. Per quanto capisse che resistere ad una donna come lei fosse un’ardua impresa, contava sul fatto che la sicurezza di Firenze fosse più importante. 

Non ottenendo risposte diverse dal silenzio, però, tentò un approccio meno discreto, come quello di tossicchiare con fare vago per destarlo. 

Al terzo tentativo, tuttavia, la pazienza di Lorenzo si esaurì. 

«Da Vinci!», esclamò, e chiunque avrebbe percepito la tacita minaccia. Leonardo compreso che, per l’inaspettato richiamo, sobbalzò; perfino il suo cavallo sbuffò, come se riuscisse a provare quella scocciatura. 

«C’è forse qualche problema, artista?», si intromise la contessa, fingendosi perplessa. 

In tutta onestà, però, stava assaporando ogni secondo di quel momento, di quella dimostrazione di quanto potere riuscisse ad avere su di lui. 

E, in fondo, era una rassicurazione: quanto successo durante la presunta possessione demoniaca non aveva intaccato quello che Leonardo provava per lei. Non irreparabilmente, almeno. 

«Assolutamente nessuno», borbottò da Vinci, raddrizzandosi in groppa al suo cavallo. Se fosse stato sincero, forse avrebbe ammesso che il problema era la presenza di tutte quelle persone, oltre a loro due, ma rimase solo una sua fantasia. «E per voi, contessa?», chiese poi, per sviare l’attenzione su di lei. 

«Invero, sì», rispose Gemma, senza alcuna traccia di turbamento nella voce. 

Di certo Leonardo si sarebbe aspettato tutt’altra risposta, ma ormai stava imparando a non lasciarsi sorprendere così facilmente. La contessa Riario, per lui, era una sorpresa continua: prima imparava a conviverci, meglio sarebbe stato per la sua sanità mentale. 

Prima di dargli il tempo di indagare, Gemma accelerò i tempi e proseguì da sola la conversazione. 

«Sono stata incaricata dal Santo Padre in persona di recarmi presso la vostra città per una negoziazione, ma a quanto pare…», e lasciò volutamente qualche secondo di silenzio, colmato solo dalla sua migliore espressione di perplessità. «…gli interlocutori con cui sto intrattenendo questa conversazione non sono particolarmente propensi a discutere un accordo». 

Si concesse qualche altro secondo di tempo, un momento per squadrare da capo a piedi i destinatari della sua ultima frase. 

«O per meglio dire… non sono particolarmente _attenti_ », precisò, sollevando le sopracciglia con aria di rimprovero. 

E suo malgrado, anche il Magnifico si trovò a condividere quella stessa espressione. Il che fu a dir poco una sorpresa: ritrovarsi d’accordo con uno dei peggiori nemici della città che tanto amava non era di certo cosa da tutti i giorni. 

Ma gli bastò scoccare un altro sguardo a Leonardo, e alla sua faccia da cucciolo di cane, per capire che sarebbe stato impossibile biasimare Gemma Riario. 

«Vi ascoltiamo molto attentamente, contessa», tentò di nuovo Lorenzo, l’orgoglio bruciante che si poteva facilmente percepire in ogni sua parola. 

Tuttavia, alla contessa non parvero rassicurazioni sufficienti per proseguire la conversazione. 

«Artista?», lo chiamò di nuovo, con il medesimo tono di molti altri incontri precedenti, e ottenendo in risposta pressoché la medesima reazione. 

Se Leonardo avesse potuto scegliere di ignorare il suo buon senso e di rispondere seguendo solo l’istinto, non avrebbe esitato a dirle che stava pendendo dalle sue labbra, ma per fortuna la sua parte razionale ebbe la meglio. 

«Vi ascolto», rispose, sistemandosi meglio a cavallo. 

Di certo il leggero sorriso di vittoria che si dipinse sulle labbra di Gemma, all’udire quella risposta, non fu d’aiuto a tenere a bada la sua impulsività. 

«Molto bene», mormoro la giovane donna. 

Che quell’ultimo sguardo rivolto a Leonardo, ad un soffio dall’oltrepassare i limiti del consono, fosse volto a sottolineare la sua autorità o volto a concedersi qualche altro secondo di contatto visivo, non avrebbe saputo dirlo nemmeno lei. 

«Onde evitare ulteriori spargimenti di sangue, Sua Eminenza ha stilato una lista di richieste. Primo: Firenze deve formalmente accogliere nel suo grembo Francesco Salviati come arcivescovo di Pisa. Secondo: il banco de’ Medici condonerà i debiti alla Santa Sede. E terzo, solleverete alcuni artigiani dai loro obblighi contrattuali, in modo che possano impiegare i loro doni al servizio di una più grande e gloriosa… nuova cappella». 

Avrebbe potuto continuare a parlare per delle ore, e con ogni probabilità nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di distogliere l’attenzione dalle sue parole, dalla sua voce, dal suo volto. Nemmeno le guardie svizzere del suo stesso esercito. 

«E a quali artisti è interessato Sua Santità?», domandò il Magnifico, più per proseguire la trattativa che per vero interesse: conosceva già la risposta. 

Tuttavia, la contessa Riario mantenne quella farsa in piedi, e cercò in una tasca del suo cappotto un piccolo foglio di carta accuratamente ripiegato. Lo accarezzò lentamente con le dita fasciate dalla pelle nera, lisciandolo tra le sue mani, e finse di leggere quei nomi per la prima volta. 

«Un certo… Pietro Perugino», cominciò, con noncuranza. «Sandro Botticelli» e il _Figurarsi_ borbottato da Leonardo, come avrebbe fatto un bambino di cinque anni, non fu più di tanto una sorpresa. «Oh!», esclamò poi la giovane donna, fingendosi sorpresa. «E Leonardo da Vinci». 

Un estraneo avrebbe anche potuto giudicare _innocente_ il sorriso che la contessa rivolse ai suoi avversari, ma perfino il Magnifico riconobbe facilmente l’inganno. 

«Come trovate l’offerta, artista?», domandò infine Gemma, sollevando le sopracciglia e calcando in particolar modo sul nomignolo. 

«Irrealizzabile, contessa». 

«Oh», mormorò la giovane donna, tornando seria. «Non è la risposta che volevo», aggiunse, e forse per la prima volta in tutta quella conversazione si poté percepire un velo di minaccia nella sua voce. 

«Tuttavia, temo che sarà l’unica che avrete», proseguì Leonardo. 

Se Zoroastro fosse stato presente, avrebbe sicuramente avuto da ridire al riguardo. 

«È un vero peccato», rispose lei, con un leggero sospiro. «Si tratta di un’offerta molto…», ed esitò qualche secondo, come se stesse cercando la parola più adatta. «…allettante». 

Attratto dalla scintilla di malizia che stava venando la conversazione, Leonardo abbandonò per un momento il buon senso e lasciò che le successive parole uscissero dalla sua bocca senza filtri. 

«Temo che sarebbe un piacere non condiviso», mormorò, facendo spallucce. 

«Chi può dirlo, artista», rispose la contessa, in un sospiro quasi di dispiacere. 

In un quello scambio di provocazioni e ambiguità, nessuno parve notare l’espressione dipinta sul volto del Magnifico, ad un passo dal disgusto. Fu egli stesso a riportare l’attenzione su argomenti più importanti, con un tossicchiare non poi così discreto. 

«E se non dovessimo capitolare?», domandò Lorenzo, ritornando alle minacce mosse poco prima dalla contessa. 

Con quale velocità Gemma fosse capace di passare dallo scherzo alla serietà, era parte del suo fascino. 

«Ah… le mie unità occuperebbero Firenze», sentenziò lei, con risolutezza. 

«La mia artiglieria… ridurrebbe i vostri uomini in brandelli», si intromise Leonardo, che parve aver ritrovato la sua tipica arroganza. 

«Le vostre mitiche spingarde ad organo», lo seguì la contessa. «Certo, quelle abbatteranno alcuni dei miei soldati. Ma non tutti», e dal tono con cui aveva pronunciato quelle ultime tre parole, i presenti capirono che stava per arrivare il peggio. «Grazie alla sventatezza di Giuliano so che avete dieci macchine da guerra, e osservandone una ho semplicemente dedotto la ciclicità del rateo di fuoco». 

Al solo sentire il nome del Giuliano comparire in quella conversazione, Lorenzo sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene per la rabbia. 

«Diamine, Giuliano…», si lasciò sfuggire, a denti stretti. 

«Oh, non perdete troppo tempo ad odiare vostro fratello», gli rispose la contessa, con una certa noncuranza. «Sarei stata perfettamente in grado di ricavare le medesime informazioni dall’ingegnere», aggiunse, scoccando uno sguardo al diretto interessato. 

«Comincio a pensare che la vostra arroganza riesca addirittura a superare la mia», commentò Leonardo, in un guizzo di spavalderia. 

«Ho avuto prova di quanto siano veritiere le mie affermazioni». 

E tanto in fretta quella sfrontatezza era apparsa, altrettanto in fretta scomparve, spazzata via dall’ultima affermazione di Gemma. Quel minuscolo accenno di sorriso sulle labbra dell’artista scomparve, e perfino Lorenzo notò il silenzio che seguì. 

«Da Vinci a corto di parole. Sono sbalordito», borbottò lui, a bassa voce. 

«Mi auguro sia prova delle mie abilità, Magnifico», rispose la giovane donna, abbozzando un piccolo cenno di riverenza con il capo, anche se non c’era traccia dell’umiltà che avrebbe dovuto accompagnare quel gesto. 

E Leonardo poteva affermare con grande certezza che quella dimostrata dalla contessa era tutta finzione. Perché lui non era come gli altri, non si fermava alle prime impressioni, alle maschere che _lei_ voleva che gli altri vedessero. 

Sulla scia di quella consapevolezza, portò avanti la sua difesa. 

«Permettetemi di obiettare, contessa. Mentre voi studiavate me, io studiavo voi», affermò, con un mezzo sorriso spavaldo. «E ho dedotto molto dalle nostre conversazioni», aggiunse, abbassando appena la voce. 

Non fu affatto spiacevole il sapore della soddisfazione che poté assaporare, vedendo finalmente una piccola crepa nella maschera di Gemma. 

«E che cosa avete dedotto, artista?», domandò lei, con un interesse e una curiosità finalmente sinceri. 

«Se ve lo rivelassi, perderei il vantaggio che ho su di voi. E non mi sembra proprio il caso, non ora che vi apprestate a dichiarare guerra a Firenze». 

«Seguitemi a Roma, dunque», propose la contessa, con risolutezza. «Eviteremmo l’attacco alla città e potremmo continuare la nostra… conversazione». 

Bastò il modo in cui Gemma sbatté le sue lunghe e folte ciglia per fargli capire che il suo vero intento era colpirlo allo stomaco. E non solo. 

«Seguirvi a Roma? Dove verrei considerato un eretico e messo al rogo? La vostra offerta è sempre meno allettante», ribatté il fiorentino. 

Il pensiero di essere bruciato vivo gli sembrò un’ottima distrazione per tornare con i piedi per terra. 

«Il papa avrà pietà di un povero artista confuso», lo rassicurò Gemma, con una nota quasi dolce nel tono della voce. Tuttavia, l’espressione sul suo volto mutò presto in perplessità. «Oh, aspettate…», li fermò, sollevando delicatamente un indice in aria per garantirsi il silenzio dei presenti. «Il vostro è uno dei nomi sulla lista di artisti richiesti da Sua Santità». 

Da Vinci iniziò a capire dove quel discorso sarebbe andato a finire, e fece di tutto per non scoppiare a ridere. Poteva provare a difendersi quanto voleva, eppure Gemma riusciva sempre a rigirare il coltello per puntarlo contro di lui. 

«Non avete alcun motivo di temere l’ira del Santo Padre», concluse la contessa, con semplicità. «Non avete ascoltato le condizioni con cui ho aperto le trattative?», chiese poi, fingendosi dubbiosa. «Qualcosa vi ha distratto?» 

«In effetti…», borbottò Leonardo, tentando di prendere tempo. «…stavo facendo dei calcoli. Per capire con quanti uomini ve ne tornerete a Roma con la coda tra le gambe». 

Ma l’unica reazione che ottenne fu una discreta risata. 

Gemma sollevò delicatamente la mano destra in aria e schioccò le dita. Alle sue spalle una delle guardie fischiò e, nel giro di pochi secondi, un numero tremendamente alto di soldati uscì dal bosco ed iniziò ad avvicinarsi. 

«Riprendiamo per un momento le informazioni sulle vostre mitiche spingarde ad organo», disse Gemma, congiungendo le mani davanti a sé. «Trentatré canne ciascuna con un’emissione di trecentotrenta scoppietti in totale. Quindi, signori, supponiamo che… i due terzi colpiscano l’obiettivo. Ma cosa succederà mentre i vostri impavidi miliziani stanno ricaricando?», e lasciò volutamente qualche secondo di silenzio, mentre le sue parole alleggiavano nell’aria. «I miei restanti quattrocento usciranno allo scoperto. E sì, useranno i vostri preziosi fiorentini… per il tiro al bersaglio»

«Affrontate una città cinta da mura. Vi terremo a distanza almeno per sei mesi», si difese il Magnifico. 

Ma la sua voce non era così ferma e sicura come egli avrebbe voluto. 

Quanto meno lui era riuscito ad aprire bocca e a dire qualcosa, al contrario di Leonardo. Quel ragionamento aveva posto in chiara evidenza i difetti della sua armeria, e la prospettiva di una vittoria su Roma era sempre meno nitida, a mano a mano che immaginava lo scenario appena descritto da Gemma. 

Il fallimento stava diventano un’ipotesi sempre più reale, e per Leonardo fu un fendente dritto nello stomaco. 

«È sufficiente una sola persona per aprire le porte dall’interno e voi… voi siete davvero convinto che in tutti questi mesi il richiamo del Santo Padre non verrà ascoltato da una singola anima a Firenze?» 

Nel gesto di afferrare le briglie del suo cavallo, la contessa Riario pose fine a quella conversazione. 

«Avete ventiquattr’ore per ponderare l’offerta di Sua Santità. Felice giornata». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve a tutt*!   
> Nonostante io trovi la politica terribilmente noiosa, spero di aver aggiunto abbastanza pepe da rendere questo capitolo di trattative (e minacce) più stuzzicante, e condito con gli sforzi di Leonardo per non sbavare spudoratamente proprio di fronte a Gemma, esercito e braccio destro compreso.   
> E a proposito. Nello scorso capitolo avevo parlato di “piccoli indizi sul passato di Gemma”. Tuttavia, neanche il capitano Grunwald è salvo dalle storyline secondarie. Di nuovo, sbizzarritevi nelle teorie perché sono sempre curiosa.   
> Un bacione   
> Amy Wendys

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire, un buon salve e un benvenut* a tutt*!   
> Sono nuova da queste, quindi mi presento: piacere, sono Amy e sono felicissima di potervi introdurre alla storia della contessa Gemma Riario.   
> Un ringraziamento speciale va all’episodio 'Liberum Arbitrium', che mi mise la pulce nell'orecchio di “Cosa sarebbe successo se…?”. Episodio che, tra l’altro, andò in onda alla fine del 2015, il che dà una vaga idea del tempo che ci ho messo nel realizzare questa storia. Ma dopo tanto lavoro e una lunga revisione, sono finalmente giunta alla sua conclusione e posso pubblicarla. Non vedevo l’ora, giuro!   
> Dal momento che questa prima stagione è già pronta, la mia idea è aggiornarla ogni settimana con un nuovo capitolo.   
> Spero che il primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e mi farebbe davvero tanto piacere sapere che cosa ne pensate.   
> Un bacione grandissimo!  
> Amy Wendys
> 
> P.S.: da quando mi è stato fatto notare che gli episodi della prima stagione hanno come titolo alcune carte dei Tarocchi, ho voluto seguire lo stesso filo conduttore. Ragion per cui, all’inizio di ogni capitolo, ci sarà un piccolo scorcio sul significato della carta che ha dato il nome ad ogni parte.


End file.
